


Feelings

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Acting strange and different than usual, Almost overdosing, Angst, Anti-depressant pills, Bleeding, Blood, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Bromance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuts, Cutting, Dating, Depressed Lamar, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drama, Drinking, Eye sight and vision problems, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fights, Flirting, Forgiving each other, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hanging Out, He's there for him, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Hurting inside, Kissing, Lamar pleasuring his boyfriend, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Masturbation, Moaning, Nicknames, Nightmares, References to Depression, Romance, Sad, Scars, Sex, Sexual Content, Side effects from the pills, Sleeping Together, Slightly Out Of Character, Smut, Some Humor, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Talking, Warm, Wet Dream, Worried Franklin, Wounds, getting better, happiness in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 29,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Lamar and Franklin have feelings for each other. But, with lots of problems happening, can they stay together?Warning - Gay Smut, Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempts, etc.[Franklin x Lamar, Framar Fanfiction]





	1. Chapter 1 - Just A Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Info you need to know. (I'm doing this kind of thing because my good friend does this, putting info before the Fanfiction so, I thought I'd try it xD Her name on Wattpad is TQueen9 if you want to check out her books. Which you should, especially if you like guy x guy stuff. Her Fanfics/stories are great and a really good read. Anyway, back to this.) 
> 
> This Fanfiction was written by me and a friend. I wrote Lamar's, Trevor's, and Kenzie's (my oc) parts. She wrote Franklin's and Michael's parts. 
> 
> This is a Franklin x Lamar, Framar Fanfiction. 
> 
> Lamar and Franklin have feelings for each other. But, with lots of problems happening, can they stay together? 
> 
> Warning - Gay Smut, Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, etc. 
> 
> Don't read if you don't like guy x guy stuff. 
> 
> Btw, sorry if I make the characters too ooc. But, I hope you enjoy the Fanfiction anyway. 
> 
> ♡

Franklin is at his house playing with Chop, at the home where Lester gave it to him. 

Lamar goes to Franklin's house. He drives there and stops the car. He gets out and walks over to him. 

Franklin is still playing with Chop and still doesn’t know that Lamar’s there.

"Homie, I'm here." Lamar said to him

Franklin looks up. “Sup L-Dog.”

Lamar slightly smiles. He has a crush on Franklin but, he would never tell him that. Lamar pets Chop's head.

“Good to see you, Lamar but, why are you here?” Franklin asked

"Because we don't really hang out anymore. I want to talk and see my best friend again." Lamar said to him. 

“Sorry Lamar. What do you want to do?” 

Lamar rolled his eyes then, he thought 'shit, I didn't think this through. what can we do?'

He was still thinking.

Frank gets up and goes to wash his car.

Some of the water accidentally fell on his shirt.

'Fuck it, I can't think of anything.' Lamar thought then, looked up. He saw Franklin's wet body and blushed. He looked away.

Franklin finished cleaning the car. “Sorry about that. How about I take you to a place to eat?”

"Sure, dawg. But, you gotta change first." Lamar said, refusing to look at Franklin. He didn't want to start having dirty thoughts. He wasn't here for that, he was here to hang out with his best friend.

“Sure, dawg.” Franklin goes back inside.

Lamar gets up. He was sitting on the ground before.

Franklin is in a white tank top. “I’m done, dawg.”

"Ok. Let's go." Lamar said to him

They both get in Franklin's car.

Franklin drives them. “Where? Burger Shot?”

Lamar nods his head. Franklin drove them to Burger Shot. He stops the car near there and they get out. They went inside and order some food. They sit down after that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lamar was eating then, he drinks some soda.

Franklin is eating his burger.

Lamar didn't know what to say. So, he just ate the food.

Franklin finished. “Want more food, dawg?”

"Sure." Lamar said

He was too lost in thought to really care.

He hated this tension between them. Tho Franklin didn't seem to notice this.

Franklin noticed. “What’s wrong?”

"Nothing." Lamar lied to him.

“I know you're lying.”

"Whatever."

Franklin sighs at that.

Lamar didn't want to act like that. He's just too confused. He wants to stay Franklin's best friend but, he has feelings for him. That and he doesn't really know how to act around him anymore.

Franklin gets up. “I’m gonna throw away my food. Hand me your trash, dawg.”

Lamar gives his trash to him.

Their hands touch. Lamar blushes. He walked out of place. He waited outside for Franklin. 'What is wrong with me!? What am I, a fucking highschool girl!? Stop fucking being weird, Lamar!' he thought to himself.

Franklin throws away the trash and walks out.

He gave Lamar a strange look.

“You sick or something, homie? Cause you're  acting strange.” Franklin said to him

Lamar crossed his arms, looking away from him. "Maybe, can we just go?"

“Where to?”

"I don't know, where you wanna go?" Lamar asked

“I don’t know. Want to go to a bar? Or the strip club?”

'Fuck the strip club.' Lamar thought then, said "Let's go to a bar. I need a drink or two."

Franklin nods and takes him there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lamar gets a beer and drinks it down.

Franklin orders the strongest drink they served there.

_Hours Later -_

They drink for awhile. Then, they go back to Franklin's house. They were watching a movie now.

They were sitting on the floor, leaning their backs against Franklin's bed.

Franklin is still drunk. “What are we doing?”

Lamar was staring at Franklin's face and body. He was blushing. 'Why is Franklin so good looking?' he thought

Franklin laughed at the funny scene.

Lamar smiled, he loves Franklin's laugh.

“I love this scene.”

"Me too..." Lamar said

Lamar was still looking at him.

Franklin noticed this. “Do I have something on my face?”

Lamar jumped, looking away. "N-Nope..."

Franklin raised his eyebrows. “You've been acting strange lately.”

"So what?"

“Tell me.”

"I'm not hiding anything."

Franklin shrugs and continues to watch the movie.

Lamar sighed. He wanted to say his feelings but, couldn't. Franklin wouldn't understand. Franklin doesn't like him in that way. Franklin only thinks of him as a homie.

These thoughts were going through Lamar's head.

Franklin yawns.

Lamar gets up to leave. "I gotta go, bye." he said

“Stay. It’s getting late.” Franklin said

"Fine, I'II stay." he said

Franklin smiles. “Stay here and I’ll sleep in the guest room.”

"Ok..."

Lamar was gonna say Nah, it's your bed. I'II sleep in the other room. 'Why did I just say that!?' he thought

Franklin gets up, probably noticing Lamar was about to change his mind.

“You're gonna sleep in my bed, Lamar.”

"Fine."

Franklin smiles again.

Lamar smiled back.

“You can use my pjs if you want to. Cause I know you didn’t bring any.”

Lamar's face heated up. He's already sleeping in Franklin's bed, why is he offering this now? "..ok..." 

Franklin left after that. 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - What The...?

After Franklin was gone, Lamar finally breathed. He changed and got into Franklin's bed, under the blankets. Lamar smells the bed. 

Franklin... 

Then, his eyes widened. 'What the fuck am I doing!? I'm being a fucking creep!' he thought 

He also thought more about Franklin. He wanted to cuddle with him, to kiss him, to touch him. He also wondered what it would feel like to have sex with him. His blush darkened. 

Lamar put his head on Franklin's pillow. He closed his eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Lamar slightly opens his eyes but then, closed them, feeling pleasured. Someone was licking his dick then, they put their mouth on there, sucking him off. 

"Fuck~" Lamar said 

He takes him all in. 

It's a guy? 

Lamar moved the blanket seeing that it's Franklin doing this. Lamar couldn't help it, he moans, feeling good. Why was he letting his best friend suck him off!? 

Franklin bobs his head, up and down. 

Lamar bit his lower lip. "Stop or I'm gonna bust~ I'm gonna cum~" he said, full of pleasure. 

Franklin ignores him and continues to suck him off. 

Lamar moaned again. He came inside Franklin's mouth. 

Franklin pulls out and swallows every drop of the cum. 

Lamar blushed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Lamar woke up and noticed he actually came. 'Franklin's gonna kill me, if he finds out.' Lamar thought 

That and he just had a wet dream about his best friend. Lamar blushes. 

Lamar sighed in relief when he noticed that he didn't cum on the bed. He takes off the pj pants, careful. He washes the cum out with the bathroom sink water. He takes off the shirt. He puts the shirt and pants deep into the dirty clothes bin. Hopefully Franklin won't notice. He puts back on his boxers and clothes. 

He gets back into Franklin's bed, pulling the blankets over himself. He closes his eyes again, falling asleep. This time he didn't have a wet dream. 

Franklin’s still sleeping. And Chop is on the ground, sleeping by his side. 

Chop always sleeps on the ground with him. He loves to sleep near Chop because of his fur. He puts his head in his fur. 

 


	3. Chapter 3 - Acting Strange

_-The Next Day -_

Lamar was still sleeping. 

Franklin wakes up cause of Chop. “Why do you wake me up this early, Chop?”

Lamar was literally hugging Franklin's pillow, blanket wrapped around him. 

Franklin doesn’t want to get out of bed. “No, I want more sleep, Chop.” 

Lamar was still asleep, not wanting to wake up. He was too comfortable. 

Franklin finally gets up. He puts on the same clothes from yesterday before taking Chop outside. 

Lamar still had Franklin's pillow in his arms as he smiled. He was imagining Franklin cuddling with him. 

Franklin cleans Chop’s mess and throws it away before going back inside to make breakfast for them. He washed his hands and made Lamar’s favorite breakfast. 

Lamar smells the food but, goes deeper into the blanket, hugging the pillow even more. "Five more minutes." he slightly said, still sleepy. 

Franklin’s almost done making the food. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lamar is still in the same position with the pillow, under the blanket. 

Franklin takes Lamar’s breakfast and decides to give him breakfast in bed. 

'I'm not getting up, Franklin. This bed is too comfortable.' Lamar thought in his slight sleep. 

Franklin knocks at the door. “Time to eat.” 

Lamar opens his eyes, getting up off the bed. He opens the door. He was rubbing his sleepy eyes. 

Franklin felt bad. “Sorry. But, I made your favorite breakfast.” 

"It's fine." Lamar said, smiling at him. 

'Food :D' Lamar thought 

He grabs it.

Franklin grins and his stomach begins to rumble. 

Lamar starts eating the breakfast, happily. 

Franklin left to serve himself some.

Lamar finished and then, brings the empty plate out. He puts it in the kitchen sink.

Franklin’s still eating. 

Lamar plays with Chop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Franklin finished and began to clean the dishes.

Lamar lays on the couch, still tired for some reason. He looked at Franklin and thought about the wet dream. He quickly closed his eyes, blushing. 

Franklin looks at Lamar. “I’m going to swim. Or do you want to do something like the old times?” 

Lamar opens his eyes, thinking. "Well, what do you wanna do?" 

“Don’t know actually.” 

Lamar laughed. 

Franklin grins again at him. 

Lamar blushed slightly. 

Franklin noticed but, pretends not to notice.

Lamar buries his face into the couch. 

“Umm…” F said 

"Shut up." L said, kinda muffled. 

“Nope.”

Lamar rolled his eyes. "Asshole."

Franklin pretends to cry.

Lamar laughs again.

“You're mean.”

Lamar just looked at him. 

Franklin begins to laugh so hard that tears are coming out. 

Lamar smiles. 

Franklin tries to calm down.

"Don't die on me." Lamar said with sarcasm. 

Franklin falls to the ground, pretending to be dead. 

"You're so dramatic, Franklin." 

Franklin is finally calm. “Nigga, I’m gonna be an actor.” 

"Sure you are."

Franklin begins to dance.

"You're fucking weird as hell."

“Says the one who always stares at me.” 

Lamar blushed again. "I don't." 

“You probably cummed in my pjs. Thinking you had sex with a woman.” Franklin just guessed it. 

Lamar's face heated up again, he probably had a deep shade of red on his face too. 'I did but, it wasn't a woman I was thinking about. It was you.' he thought 

“You fucking her so good.” 

'Nope. You were sucking me good tho.' Lamar thought, still blushing. 

“How sexy was she?” 

"Hot." Lamar said into the couch. 

“How big was her tits?” 

'She didn't have tits because it was you. Not a woman.' L also thought. Lamar wanted to tell Franklin that he dreamed about him but, couldn't. 

Franklin grinned. “I wish I can meet your lady.” 

'You're 'her'' Lamar thought again. 

“What did she look like?” 

"Very sexy. That's all you need to know." 

“What about her makes you so happy?” 

"Personality and looks." 

“I have this feeling that this beautiful woman will be at your side.” 

'Probably.' Lamar thought 

“I have a idea, how about you get your girl and we all go to Del Perro.” 

Lamar hit his head on the couch. 'she doesn't exist.' he thought 

“What’s wrong, man?” Franklin asked him. 

"Nothing, I'm fine." Lamar said back to him. 

Franklin sighed. “I feel like I did something wrong.” 

"You didn't tho." 

“Not by the way you're acting.”

Lamar stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. 

Franklin sits down. “You aren’t leaving?” 

"Do you want me to?" 

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong. You keep staring at me.” 

"Well, fuck, it ain't a crime to look at someone." Lamar said 

“Every time you see me or hear me, you blush. You act like a schoolgirl.” 

"Man, fuck you." Lamar said, starting to get off the couch. 

“In your wildest dreams.” 

Lamar's blush darkened, his face being cherry red now. 

Franklin freaks out, he's laughing. 

Lamar's face heats up again. "S-shut up..." 

“Someone wants dick up their ass.” 

Lamar was still blushing as he glares at Franklin. He angrily walked away, he goes into Franklin's room, slamming the door. He gets in the bed, under the blanket. 

Franklin sighs but, is still laughing after. 

'That asshole. I really have feelings for him and he's laughing at me.' Lamar thought 

Franklin is outside now. 

 


	4. Chapter 4 - Kissing, Games, & Blowjob

Lamar was frustrated and kinda stressed out. He puts his hand in his boxers. 

He starts touching himself, he liked to masturbate. He rubs his dick, up and down. He starts rubbing the head of it, precum started coming out of the tip. He couldn't stop thinking about Franklin touching him, loving him. 

"Franklin~" Lamar quietly moans. In a few seconds of stroking, he came in his hand. He gets up and goes in the bathroom. He washes off his hand. 

Then, he gets back in the bed, blanket over himself. 

He falls asleep, deciding to take a nap. His eyes were closed as he smiles in his sleep. 

Franklin fell asleep in one of the chairs that was outside of his home. While he was sleeping, Chop got on his chest and falls asleep on top of him. Frank noticed but, is still sleeping with a smile on his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Lamar was dreaming about Franklin. 

Franklin knocks at the door. 

Lamar wakes up and opens the door. He looked at him. 

Franklin gets near Lamar’s lips. 

Lamar's eyes widened and he blushes but, he doesn't move. 

Franklin wraps his arms around Lamar. 

Lamar wraps his arms around Franklin's body too. 

Franklin’s lips are getting close to Lamar’s lips before he began to kiss him. 

Lamar kissed him, he closed his eyes too. 

Franklin continued to kiss him. 

Lamar deepened the kiss, putting his tongue in Franklin's mouth. 'Am I dreaming? This can't be..but, it feels real and good.' he thought 

Franklin moans at the kiss. 

They were kissing for awhile. Then, Lamar pulls away. Lamar was panting. 

“Why did you pull away? I miss those red cherries that are your lips.” Franklin said 

Lamar blushed, he sits on the bed. "Do you like me? Or is this just something to get you off?" he asked 

“I’m an idiot that’s too scared to tell you that I’m madly in love with you.” 

Lamar's heart beats faster as he smiled. He felt happy. "I've liked you for a long time but, didn't know how to tell you. I've always had feelings for you. I love you too, Franklin." he said 

“Would you do the honors of being my boyfriend?” 

"I'd love to be your boyfriend." Lamar said with a smile. 

“I’m craving your lips.” 

"Then, come here." After saying that, Lamar lays on the bed, on his back. 

Franklin walks over to Lamar and once again attacks Lamar’s lips. 

Lamar moaned, kissing him back. 

Franklin bites Lamar’s bottom lip. 

Lamar made a noise out of his mouth. 

Franklin takes it as an opportunity to stick his tongue in. 

Lamar lets him as he rubs against him. 

Franklin moaned at the kiss again. 

Lamar puts his hand in Franklin's shirt. 

Franklin smiles at that. 

Lamar smiled in the kiss. 

Franklin pulled back.

“You're my black teddy bear.” 

Lamar blushed again, looking at Franklin. 

“My giant teddy bear.”

Lamar pulls away as he was panting again, his lips swollen from kissing. "Shut..up..." he said but, was still smiling. 

“Ok, Teddy Bear.” 

Lamar playfully rolled his eyes. 

Franklin pulls away, pretending to be upset.

Lamar laughed. Then, he just looks at him.

“Apparently my teddy bear doesn’t want me to call him that.” 

"Whatever." Lamar said then, lays on his side, looking away from Franklin. 

“What’s my name?” 

"Franklin. Now get off." 

Franklin gets up.

Lamar gets up too and kisses Franklin. "Wanna play video games or something?" he asked him. 

“Hell yeah.” 

Lamar smirked then, goes in the living room. 

“How about COD?” Franklin asked

"Sure."

“FIFA?”

"Yep."

“I’m gonna win.” 

"You wanna bet on that? Because I'm gonna win." Lamar said 

“What’s the bet?” 

"How about you make one, jackass." 

“Can’t think of one.”

Lamar remembers his dream from last night. "If I win, you have to suck me off. Pick what you want." he said 

'I hope he doesn't think bad of me for thinking that.' Lamar thought 

“I want a blow as well.” 

Lamar blushed. "Fine." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Lamar wins the game. "Fuck yeah! :D" he said 

“YOU CHEATED!” 

Lamar laughed at that. "No, I didn't, you're just a sore loser. Now, come on." he said, smirking. 

Franklin gets on his knees and pulls Lamar’s pants down. 

Lamar was still sitting down on the couch. As he looks down at Franklin. 'Ok, looking at Franklin this way, he's more attractive and fucking hot.' he also thought. 

Franklin noticed that Lamar’s semi hard through his boxers. 

Lamar blushes but, also smirks. 

“You're semi hard cause of me.” 

"Maybe." Lamar said 

'Yes.' he thought 

Franklin slowly pulled down Lamar's boxers. 

“I have to take you all in?” 

"..yep~" 

Franklin’s eyes get big. “Shit.” 

"You shouldn't of agreed to the bet then. I would've had to do the same thing, if I lost." 

Franklin sighs and begins to lick the tip. 

Lamar bit his lower lip. 

Franklin looks at Lamar while he’s licking the tip. 

Lamar really felt pleasured. He couldn't wait to feel Franklin's mouth. 

Franklin pulls out and takes a deep breath. He takes him all in. 

Lamar lets out a moan.

Franklin keeps on staring at Lamar while he’s sucking him off. 

Lamar rolled his head back in pleasure. 

Franklin pulls out to catch his breath. 

Lamar looked down at him. "You alright?" he asked him. 

Franklin nods his head. 

Lamar was resting his head on the couch.

Franklin takes Lamar all in once again. 

Lamar was lost in the pleasure. He was close too. 

Franklin ignores and continues to blow him.

In a few seconds, Lamar came in Franklin's mouth. 

Franklin pulls out and swallows it. 

Lamar still had his blush. He pulls his boxers and pants back up. 

“You taste so good~” 

Lamar blushed more. "Good to know." he said, halfy unsure if he meant it. 

Lamar's face was a deep shade of red now. He hides it with the couch pillow. 

“What’s wrong, teddy bear?” 

"Nothing." Lamar said, his voice kind of muffled from the pillow. 

“I’m semi.” 

Lamar threw the pillow at Franklin. "You lost the bet, not me." 

“I guess that I’m gonna have to take care of my problem by myself.” 

That pissed Lamar off. He makes Franklin sit on the ground. He sits next to him. He slowly getting closer to him. He puts his hand in Franklin's boxers. He starts rubbing Franklin's dick, up and down. 

Franklin moans. “Oh Lamar~” 

Lamar kisses Franklin's lips, shutting him up. He was stroking him. Then, he rubs the head of it. He pulled back from the kiss. 

Franklin moans even louder. “You know how to make me so hard~” 

Lamar smirked again. He could feel Franklin getting bigger in his hand, about to bust his load. 'He's close.' he thought 

Franklin tries to hold in his cum. “Oh shit.” 

"What's wrong, sexy~?" Lamar asked in Franklin's ear. 

“N..nothing.” 

Lamar touches the tip then, strokes him faster. 

Franklin moans and cums in Lamar’s hand. 

Lamar pulled his hand out. He wonders what Franklin taste like. He licks the cum off his hand. "You taste so good~" he said, repeating Franklin's words. 

Franklin moans again. “I’m that tasty~?” 

Lamar smirks. "..yeah~" Then, he kisses Franklin again. 

Franklin also kissed back. 

 


	5. Chapter 5 - Stay The Night & A Fight?

_Then, he kisses Franklin again._

_Franklin also kissed back._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After a minute, Lamar pulls away from the kiss. He looked outside and noticed that it's sundown, almost dark out. 

“Stay with me?” Franklin asked him. 

"I'm not leaving. I'm staying with you." Lamar said with a smile. 

Lamar gets up, pulling Franklin up as well. 

Lamar smiled at him. They went in the bedroom and get on the bed.

Franklin removed his shirt. “I sleep without wearing any shirts.”

"Me too." Lamar said then, took off his shirt too.

Franklin begins to blush but, turns around. 

Lamar smiles then, pulls the blanket halfway over them. He puts his arms around Franklin's stomach, his face in Franklin's neck. He was spooning him now. 

“I’m okay.” 

Lamar just smiled again and kissed Franklin's shoulder then, neck. 

"Night." he said 

Franklin kissed Lamar again and snuggled against him before he’s fast asleep. 

Lamar falls asleep too. 

Franklin is hugging him the same way as you would hug a teddy bear. 

Lamar had another smile as he was in Franklin's arms. 

Franklin is asleep with a smile. 

They stay asleep the rest of the night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_The Next Day -_

“I’m not getting out of bed.” Franklin said 

"Me either." Lamar said back to him. 

“Good.”

Lamar smiles at him. 

“Wait, who’s the woman in your dreams?”

"I never said the person was a woman."

“You were blushing.” 

"Idiot, it was you."

Franklin pretends to be sad. “You called me an idiot.”

Lamar attacks Franklin's neck with kisses. 

Franklin pulls away.

Lamar gets up. "You're so dramatic."

He turned back around and looked at him.

“I have the talent to be one. An actor.”

"Yeah right, go ahead, follow your dreams."

“But, it’s not my thing.”

"Franklin, do you not know what sarcasm is?" Lamar asked, annoyed.

“The teddy bear is mad. He is so adorable when he’s mad.” 

Lamar rolled his eyes. "Really, Franklin?” 

“Awww, he’s trying so hard not to blush.” 

"Go to hell." Lamar also said then, left. 

He sighed, walking back in. He closed the door and got back in the bed, he kissed Franklin. 

Franklin kissed back. But, pulls away. 

"What's with the 'pulling away' crap?" 

“So I can breath.” 

"Oh.." 

“Each time I kiss your lips, it’s like I can’t breath.” 

Lamar had blushed at the flirting. 

Franklin grins at that. 

Lamar got on top of him, sitting on his stomach. 

Franklin groans. “You're heavy.” 

"And I'm not getting off until you stop." 

“What do you mean?! What did I do, homie?” 

"Stop making fun of me. I can't help my blushing around you." Lamar said. He was serious, he didn't like being made fun of. 

“What happens if I don’t?” 

"I'm not gonna get off you." 

“You're heavy as fuck.” 

"Fuck you." Then, after saying that, Lamar accidentally slides down onto Franklin's hips and where his dick is. Lamar blushed again. 

Franklin gets excited. “Umm, homie?” 

Lamar slowly gets off Franklin. He's facing the other way, blushing. He's not looking at him, either. 

“I enjoyed it.” 

"I bet you did." Lamar said then, laughed. 

He gets up and opens the door. He sees Chop. Lamar smiles, petting him. 

Franklin gets up. “Why did you stop?” he asked 

"Because I wanted to." After saying that, Lamar quickly walked away with Chop following him. Lamar was thinking as he was walking away. 'He can't know...he can't know...he can't know...' he repeated in his mind. 

Franklin sighs and puts on a shirt. “What’s wrong?!” 

"Nothing!" Lamar yelled back. 

“SOMEONE'S ON THEIR PERIOD!” 

"FUCK YOU, MOTHERFUCKER!" 

“YOU FUCKING WISH!” 

Lamar blushed then, he angrily opened the door, walking out with Chop behind him.

“I'M GONNA HANG OUT AND DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!” Franklin yelled so that Lamar could hear him. 

"FINE!" 

Franklin ignored him and got in his motorcycle. 

Lamar sighed. He pets Chop's head. Then, he plays with him. 

 


	6. Chapter 6 - Hanging Out With Trevor

Franklin calls Trevor. 

“Hey T, it’s me. Want to hang out?” 

“Sure, Franklie.” 

“Where are you at, T?” 

“Vanilla Unicorn.” 

“Getting a lap dance?”

“Yep.”

“I’ll be there in five to ten minutes.”

“Ok.”

Frank ends the call. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Franklin finally arrived at the strip club. 

“Hey, T.” he said to him. 

"Hey Franklin." Trevor said 

“Can you explain the moaning I heard while I called you?”

"It was a chick with me."

“You had sex, didn’t you?” 

"Not gonna lie, yeah." 

“Great to know.” 

Trevor smirks a little. "Anyway, how are you and Lamar doing? Are you two together yet?" he asked him. 

“We fought.” 

"About?"

“I asked him what was wrong and he yelled at me first.” 

"Ok, what happened before that?" 

“Well, he was sitting on my stomach until he accidentally sat where my penis is at.” 

"Maybe he hasn't had sex with guys before. Have you asked him that?" 

“We never did anything sexual except…” 

"Except..?" Trevor repeated 

“I blowed him then, he gave me a handjob.”

"Ok then. I'm pretty sure, handjobs aren't a big deal to him because he touches himself. You guys should really talk to each other more about stuff if you're ever gonna have sex with each other." 

“Not now tho.” 

"Obviously. You gotta fix that little fight you guys had first and forgive each other." 

“No shit, Trevor.” 

Trevor just rolled his eyes. 'What's up his ass?' he thought 

“What do you want to do?”

"I wanna get drunk." T said with a smile. 

“I want the strongest drink you have here at this bar.” F said 

They go to the bar part of the place. Trevor gives him the strongest drink. Then, he gets himself a drink. 

Franklin drinks it really fast. “That’s so fucking strong.” 

"No shit. You're the one who asked for it." Trev said then, drinks his alcohol glass. 

Franklin gets drunk. “I’m a princess.” 

Trevor laughed at that. 

“I’m the most beautiful princess.” 

"I bet Lamar thinks that." Trevor said, trying not to laugh again. 

“Where’s my dress?”

"Don't know." 

“I want a dress.” 

Trevor just laughs it off. 'I'm the only crossdresser here, Frank.' he thought to himself. 

“You're jealous.” Franklin said in a drunken state. 

"Not really." 

“Yes you are.”

"No, I'm not."

Franklin starts to laugh. 

Trevor flips him off. 

Franklin does the same. 

Trevor just smiled. 

 


	7. Chapter 7 - Another Fight

_An Hour Later -_

Franklin has a hangover. “What happened?!” 

They drank, drove, destroy shit, got drunk again, got away from the cops, etc. 

Franklin takes some pills. He's still at the strip club. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Lamar was still at Franklin's house. He was laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. 

Franklin arrives home. 

Lamar looked at him. 'Well, he's back.' he thought 

“My head hurts.” Franklin said

"Then, go lay down in a dark room." Lamar said

“I don’t remember what I did.”

"Hanging out with the crazy dude, Trevor?" 

“I think so.” 

Lamar nods his head.

“Did he told you anything in what I did?”

"No, I'm just assuming."

“I think I said that I’m a princess.”

Lamar laughed at that. 

“I’m sorry that I yelled at you.” 

"It's fine."

“But, why?” Franklin asked 

Lamar looked at him with a confused look on his face. 

“You yelled at me after I asked you that if you're okay.” 

"Because I was fine." 

“Not with the way you were scared to tell me.” 

"I'm not scared and I'm not hiding anything." 

“I believe you.”

Lamar smiled but, he felt bad inside. He was lying to him. He doesn't want to tell him yet. And he was a little scared about something. 

“I think I told Trevor that I want a dress.”

Lamar laughs again. He couldn't help it, that's a funny image to think about.

“I’m not sure if I actually said that.”

"It's still funny."

“You're imagining me in a dress?”

"Kinda. I just find it funny."

“Never gonna happen.”

"I know, it just hilarious."

“Stop it.”

Lamar got up, smiling. He got closer to Franklin. 

“Never. Gonna. Happen.”

Lamar kisses him. "You don't have to repeat yourself, you know.” he said 

“I can tell that you're still imagining it.”

"Ok, I know you imagine me doing things too." Lamar said 

“Not true.” Franklin said back to him. 

"Fucking liar." 

“I’ll prove it.”

"Go ahead."

“I don’t know how.”

Lamar lost it. He falls on the ground, laughing. 

“Very funny.”

"Fucking hilarious."

“You're a comedian.”

"Yes I am. I find myself very funny."

“I haven’t laughed yet.”

Lamar stopped laughing and glared at him. 

“I know a way for you to make me laugh.”

"Oh really. What's that?"

Franklin starts to tickle him. 

Lamar starts laughing again. "Franklin! Stop! That's not funny! xD" he said 

Franklin starts to laugh too.

"Shut up! Stop it! XD" 

“Now you're making me laugh.”

"You're an ass XDDD" 

Franklin stopped and laughed even harder. 

Lamar finally calms down. "You enjoyed that too much." 

Franklin is laughing so hard that tears are coming out.

"You jerk. I hate you." Lamar said, not seriously tho.

“You love me.”

"Sadly, yes." Lamar's voice was filled with sarcasm. 

“What now?”

"Don't know really."

“You're my black teddy bear. That only belongs to me.”

Lamar couldn't help but, smile at that. 

“Look at my favorite teddy bear blushing like crazy.” 

Lamar kissed him to again shut him up. 

Franklin got near Lamar’s neck and gave him a love bite. 

Lamar lets out a small moan. 

Franklin bites all over his neck. 

"Franklin~" 

Franklin pulls away with lustful eyes. 

Lamar saw that and playfully pushed Franklin away. "Knock it off." 

“You know that you want it.” 

"Whatever, I'm tired." Lamar also said then, got up. He walked away from him again. 

“I guess you don't want the red roses that I was gonna give you.”

Lamar looked back at him. "Why are you being romantic? If this is just to get what you want then, no thanks." 

“I wanted to take you on a date. But, it’s cancelled.” 

Lamar walks away. "..whatever..." he said again but, this time in a slightly sad voice. He goes into the room and closed the door. He gets in the bed, under the blankets again. He has a sad look on his face. 'Why do I act like that? Or better, why can't he understand?' he thought to himself. 

Franklin went outside. He removed his shirt and jumped in the pool.

Lamar heard him but, just closed his eyes. He tries to fall asleep even tho, his mind is filled with thoughts. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Lamar had fallen asleep. 

He was having a dream that quickly turned into a nightmare. He was happy with Franklin until he saw his boyfriend with a blonde haired woman. He was cheating on him with her. Franklin gave her roses and took her out on a date. He kisses her in front of him. 

Lamar wakes up, slightly crying. He wipes his eyes and buries his face into the pillow. 

He wraps the blanket around himself and tries to go back to sleep. 

Franklin is playing with Chop.

Lamar heard that. 'Franklin sounds happy. But, is he happy with me? We've fought twice now...' he thought 

He puts the pillow over his head. 'Shut up! I don't want those thoughts or nightmares!' he thought again. He accidentally hits his head. 

Franklin heard Lamar and ran inside, very worried about him. “What’s wrong?” 

"Nothing, I'm fine." Lamar said to him. 

Franklin hugs him. 

"I just hit my head on accident." 

“I’m very worried about you.” 

"I'm fine." Lamar repeated. 'Not really.' he thought 

“Let’s go to a doctor.”

Lamar looked at him. "Dawg, I said I'm fine. Stop being dramatic." 

“You don’t tell me what’s wrong with you.” 

Lamar pulled away from him. "Why do you need to know so badly!? I just hit my head after I had a nightmare, that's it!" he said to him. 

'No, I don't wanna yell at him...' Lamar thought. That and he didn't say what he's hiding from Franklin nor did he want to. 

“Why are you fucking yelling at me?!” 

Lamar got shocked but then, glared, getting angry. He got in Franklin's face. "Because you don't need to know! Better yet, I'm not hiding anything from your ass!" he yelled at him. 

'No, I don't wanna fight with him..' L also thought. 

“I’M DONE!” Franklin yelled. 

"FINE!" Lamar yelled back then, walked out of the house. 

But, as soon as he got outside. His eyes widened. 'Why did I just say that?' he thought. Tears started falling from his eyes. He got in his car and drove off back to his apartment. 

Franklin is heartbroken. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lamar got back to his apartment. He closed the door but, didn't lock it. He falls to his knees and started crying. 

He lays on the carpet ground and stayed there. 

'Maybe this is for the best. All we do is fight. And he could find someone better than me, a beautiful woman who could make Franklin very happy. He doesn't need or really want me...' Lamar thought then, he slowly closed his eyes. 

 


	8. Chapter 8 - Depressed & Talking

_Three Days Later -_

'He's happy without me..' Lamar thought. 

Lamar hasn't eaten, drank anything but, beer, he hasn't really slept ethier. He was in that type of depressed. He just felt very sad after the fight with Franklin. He didn't want to do anything. 

He was always crying, he couldn't help it. The pain in his heart wouldn't go away so, he takes pills a lot. He's probably to the point of almost overdosing but, he doesn't care. 

He's laying on the ground again with his eyes closed. He wouldn't and couldn't open them. 

'Fuck...' he thought then, his vision darkened. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Franklin is at home, watching tv. He gets a text from Lamar. 

Lamar stayed there on the ground. 'I'm sorry.' he texted Franklin. He felt like he was dying. He wanted to at least send one last text to Franklin. After he send it, he dropped his phone, next to himself. 

He was barely breathing. His vision went black as he closes his eyes. He falls unconscious. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Franklin gets scared and goes to Lamar’s apartment. “Open the door.” 

Lamar didn't answer. He wouldn't wake up,  his eyes still closed. He was in a bad, sad state. His eyes had dark gray circles under them with dry tears and new ones too. 

Franklin opens the door. He saw Lamar on the ground and calls 911. 

He holds Lamar in his arms. The ambulance gets there and takes Lamar away. They wouldn't let Franklin go so, he had to drive there. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A dark brown haired woman, a female doctor took care of Lamar. 

Franklin got there and was in the waiting room. She walks out and towards him. 

Franklin is sitting, so worried about Lamar. 

"Mr. Clinton?" 

Franklin looks up. “Yeah?” 

She sits next to him. "Lamar's gonna be fine." 

“Why did he do that?” 

She looked at him. "We looked at him. He hasn't been eating or sleeping in three days. That and he took a lot of pills which would've cause him to overdose. He would've died if you hadn't found him. By the look of his body, mind, and heart, he was very depressed over something. He's alright now, we got him stable. We just have to wait for him to wake up." she said to him. 

“Lamar could've died?!” 

She nods her head. "He'll be okay now but, yes, he would've died, mainly because of the pills, overdosing himself." she said with a sad look too. 

"He was taking pills for those three days, a little at a time. I think he took a big amount today. We don't know if he realized what it was doing to him or his body." she also explained to him. 

“He’s scared of telling me something and we fought. I broke up with him.” 

"People fall into depression easily, Franklin. Especially if they feel they can't talk to someone about something that's bothering him. It's probably a big thing to him, that he doesn't want to talk about right now. When he wakes up, wait until he's feeling better then, try to talk to him. And if he doesn't want to talk about it, understand. He also probably doesn't like being asked 'are you okay?' or 'what's wrong?' sometimes. I don't really know, that's why you have to talk to him." she said, hoping he understands. 

“I feel bad now.” 

"It's not your fault, you didn't know. He's asleep right now but, you can still go in his room. It's room 213, down the hall." After she said that, she walked away, somewhere else. 

Franklin went to his room and opens it. “Lamar?” he said then, closed the door behind himself. 

Franklin sits in a chair and waits for Lamar to wake up. 

Lamar was still asleep. 

Franklin is hungry but, doesn’t care at all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

_-Flashback, hours ago before this happened -_

Lamar was looking at the mirror in his bathroom. He looks at himself, at his eyes with tears. He hits the mirror and it breaks, glass falls everywhere. His hand is bleeding now. He looks at the blood. He wraps his hand in bandages. 

'Franklin is better off, happy even..without me...' he thought to himself. 

He cries again then, takes pills, a lot of them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Franklin feels very guilty about what happened. He has tears in his eyes. 

Lamar slowly opens his eyes. 

He thought he'd wake up in his dark room, in his apartment but instead, he woke up in the hospital. He looked around then, he saw Franklin. When he saw Franklin had tears in his eyes, Lamar felt bad. 

"F..Franklin...?" he said, in a quiet voice. 

Franklin looks up at him. “Lamar.” 

Lamar looked at him then, looks away. He grabs one of the pillows and covers his face. He starts crying. "...I'm s-sorry.." he said, in a broken and sad voice. 

Franklin goes to Lamar and hugs him. 

Lamar hugs him back, still holding the pillow. "I-I thought you'd be happy..without me..." he said, quietly again. 

Franklin feels guilty again. 

"I..I'm..sorry for yelling at you..." Lamar said 

“I should be the one apologizing, not you.” Franklin said 

Lamar wraps his arms tightly around him. "Everytime I thought about how I was always yelling at you..I..I..just wanted to d-die..." he said 

Franklin hugs him even harder. 

"Sorry..I-I love you..more than you think..." 

“It’s my fault.” 

"N-No..." Then, Lamar looked at Franklin again. 

“It is.”

Lamar shakes his head 'no'.

Franklin looks away with tears. 

Lamar grabs his face and kisses him. 

Franklin pulls away.

Lamar's eyes widened as he looked down, crying more. 'It's my fault..I fucked everything up..' he thought then, he lays back down. He pulls the blanket over himself, like he always does. 

“No, it’s not.” 

Lamar didn't know that he talked, thought out loud. "Yes, it is..." he said 

“It’s my fault that you're in here.” 

"It's not your fault, stop saying it is. It's my fault, I fuck everything up..." 

“If I made you happy..” 

"But, you do. You make me very happy. I really love you." L said 

Lamar slightly smiled at him. 

“I broke your heart.” F said 

Lamar's smile faded. 

“I’m the reason why you're here.” 

"No, you're not. I did this to myself." 

“You could have told me that you weren’t happy.” 

"I was happy with you. The fights made me very sad and depressed." Lamar tried to explain. 

“That I caused.”

"No..I got mad at you for something I'm hiding..I want to tell you..I just..I'm fighting you over a stupid reason..." 

Lamar hugs the pillow. 

“What’s the reason?” 

"Can we please talk about this when we're at your house? I don't wanna talk about it right now." 

'Please understand.' Lamar also thought. 

Lamar waited, expecting Franklin to yell or ask 'what's wrong?' 

“Ok, dawg.” 

Lamar gets out from under the blanket. He smiles at him. 

Franklin smiles back too. 

 


	9. Chapter 9 - He's Alright and Back Home

_Lamar waited, expecting Franklin to yell or ask 'what's wrong?'_

_“Ok, dawg.”_

_Lamar gets out from under the blanket. He smiles at him._

_Franklin smiles back too._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That same female doctor walked in. "Franklin, can I talk to you?" she said with a smile. 

“Ok, doc.”

They walked out, somewhere private. "I have good news." 

“It’s not that he’s pregnant.” Franklin said 

She laughed at that. "No." 

“But all seriousness, what’s the good news?” 

"He's gonna be fine. We're gonna let him rest for a day. You can take him home tomorrow. We are gonna give him some antidepressant pills. He has to take two pills every day for a month. Make sure he does that when he's with you." she said 

“Thank you.” 

She smiled at him. "You're welcome." Then, she walks away again. 

Franklin goes back to Lamar’s room. “I have good news, Lamar.” 

"What is it?" Lamar asked him. 

“You're pregnant.” 

Lamar laughs, playfully rolling his eyes. "Stop joking and give me the actual news." he said 

“That’s the good news. Aww, the hormones are affecting you.” 

"Stop playing, you ass." 

“You get to leave the hospital tomorrow.” 

"Hell yes! :D I hate hospitals." Lamar said 

“But, you have to take medicine.” 

"I think I can live with that." 

“Someone has to watch you.” 

"Well, you're gonna be there. Are you?" 

“For sure.” 

Lamar had a smile. "Then, you have nothing to worry about." 

Franklin grins again. 

Lamar smiles more. He lays down and closed his eyes, resting now. 

Franklin gets up and looks at the stars. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

_The Next Day -_

Lamar changes his clothes and puts on his favorite green hat. Franklin had got him these things from Lamar's apartment. Franklin signed some papers and got the pills for Lamar. Then, they got in Franklin's car, he drives off. They went back to Franklin's house. 

“Home sweet home.” Franklin said 

"Yep." Lamar said then, he pets a happy Chop. 

Lamar helped Franklin clean up then, he sat on the couch. He looked out the window. 

“You hungry?” Franklin asked him. 

Lamar nods his head with a smile. 

Franklin looked at him. “What do you want to eat?” 

"Anything really. That hospital food was shit." Lamar said 

“Burgers and french fries it is.” 

Lamar smiled more. "Yeah :D" he said 

“Chop can have a little bit.” F said 

"Yeah." L said 

Franklin is making the food and decides to tease Lamar by removing his shirt. 

Lamar blushes but, still stares at him. 

Franklin continues to cook. 

Chop lays by Lamar. He looks at the dog, smiling. 

“SHIT!” 

Lamar jumped at that. "WHAT!?" he asked, worried. 

“I accidentally cut myself.” Frank said 

Lamar gets up and walked closer to Franklin. He carefully and gently grab his hand. He was worried as he looked at him. 

Then, he looks at Franklin’s hand again. 

Franklin gave him a look. “I can’t look at it like that.” 

Lamar lets go of him. 

“Can you finish cooking the food please?” 

"Sure." After saying that, Lamar started to finish the food. 

Franklin went to the bathroom.

Lamar was almost done.

Franklin is putting on a bandage.

Lamar is finished. "Done!"

Franklin opens the door.

Lamar smiles at him again. 

“Thanks.” Franklin said 

"No problem." Lamar said back to him. 

“I cut myself by accident.” 

"I know that. I was just worried." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, weird way to leave off the chapter xD


	10. Chapter 10 - Finally Talked To Him

They started eating together. Lamar loved the burgers and fries, the food was really delicious to him. 

Franklin is eating. After a minute, he said something to Lamar. “Please tell me.” 

Lamar took a bite of his food then, looked down. "It's not easy to say." he said 

“You promised me that you are gonna tell me.” 

Lamar gets up. "I am gonna tell you." he said then, puts his empty plate in the sink. He goes in the room, closing it behind him. He hopes Franklin follows him. He gets under the blankets again. He can't look at Franklin when he says this. 

Franklin follows him. 

Lamar stays with the blankets over himself. He waits for Franklin to get in the room. 

Franklin enters the room. 

"Close the door and sit down." 

Franklin does what’s he’s been told. 

It kinda helps that he can't see Franklin. "I swear if you laugh at me, I'II never talk to you again." 

“Just tell me.” 

"I..I've never had sex with guys..there I said it..I'm scared. Is that what you want me to say? Because I am..a little..." Lamar said then, goes deeper into the blankets. His heart was beating so fast. 

“Why would you think that I'd laugh at you?” 

"I don't really know. Sometimes you look at me like you want.. I get all nervous and panicky inside..." Lamar tries to say. 

“But, why didn’t you tell me this before?” 

"...because I..I was afraid to tell you..I thought you just want sex..and... Fuck! Why is this so hard to explain!? I don't know how to talk to you about this..." Lamar also said then, sighed. "..." 

“I love you. I wouldn’t use you for only sex. We knew each other for so many years.” Frank said back to him. 

"I know, I love you too. But, I've been best friends with you for so long. I don't really know how to be a boyfriend and..lover..." 

“You know that I never had sex with a guy as well. I would have to agree with you.” 

Lamar got out from under the blankets, wide eyed. He blushed then, he slams his head into the bed. "I'm such an idiot. I didn't even think about that..." 

“You're not an idiot.”

"Thanks..sorry that I didn't talk to you, I just didn't know how...you know?" 

“When you're ready then, let me know.” 

Lamar smiled at him as he nods his head. 

“You aren’t ready?” F asked 

Lamar thought about it then, he blushes more. "C-come here. We can do it now, if you want to." 

“Not now. I know that you're not ready.” 

Lamar still had a blush on his face. "You're right..can we still cuddle?" 

Franklin yawns. “It’s getting late.” 

"I know. What? I can't cuddle with my boyfriend before we go to sleep?" 

Franklin gets in the bed. “Let’s cuddle.” 

Lamar smiled again, he wraps his arms around him. They started cuddling together in the bed. 

“This is the life.” Franklin said 

"Yeah." Lamar said, still smiling. 

He kisses Franklin on the lips. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, again, really short chapter xDD


	11. Chapter 11 - Cuddling Leading To This

_Franklin gets in the bed. “Let’s cuddle.”_

_Lamar smiled again, he wraps his arms around him. They started cuddling together in the bed._

_He kisses Franklin on the lips._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Franklin kissed back. 

After awhile, Lamar pulls back. He snuggles his face against Franklin's neck. 

Franklin blushes and looks away. 

Lamar looked up and smirked at him. "Who's blushing now." he said, still smirking. 

“I’m not blushing.” Franklin said 

"Sure, you're not." Lamar said back to him. 

“It’s not blushing. It’s just that my face is bright red.” 

Lamar rolled his eyes, still keeping his smirk. He started kissing Franklin's neck. 'I'm getting payback now.' he thought 

"Ok then." L said 

Lamar was smirking more as he licks and kisses Franklin's neck. He leaves a dark mark on him. He starts kissing then, lightly biting the sensitive part of Franklin's neck. 

Franklin moans. “What did you do?” 

"Something you obviously love." Lamar also said then, kisses that spot again, harder this time. 

Franklin moaned even more. 

Lamar couldn't stop his smirking, he's loving Franklin's moans. He saw the marks he left on Franklin and kept his smirk going. 

He moves Franklin's shirt then, he starts to kiss Franklin's collarbone. 

“Stop it, Lamar. You aren’t ready.” F said 

Lamar pulled back, looking at him. 

"Relax, I'm just kissing you~ Your skin and moans are so perfect~" Lamar said in a lusty yet loving voice. 

Franklin looks at him. “There’s nothing you can do to make me moan.” 

"Well damn, someone doesn't like to be a bottom." 

“You can’t make me moan.” Frank repeated. 

Lamar slightly glared at him. He puts his hand in Franklin's boxers. He starts stroking Franklin's dick fast, he rubs the head of it in circles too. 

Franklin tries to hold in the moaning. 

Lamar smirked again. "Someone wants to moan." he said 

He was rubbing him, up and down in a medium pace now. 

Franklin gives Lamar a 'stop’ look. 

He doesn't want to give Lamar the satisfaction of hearing him moan. 

Lamar ignored him and kept going. 

“S..stop, Lamar.” 

'I don't want to, I want to hear him moan.' Lamar thought to himself. "There's no point in stopping now. You're hard..." 

Franklin's dick was getting bigger in Lamar's hand. "And I know that you're close. Just moan for me~" he said, lusty like. 

“I’m not getting hard.” 

'Such a liar.' L thought then, he was jerking him off faster, stroking the tip sometimes too. 

Franklin finally moans. 

Lamar looked at him, smirking. 'Finally.' he thinks, happily. He was also turned on now. 

“I’m not that hard.” Frank said to him. 

'Ok, now he's just pissing me off. Guess I've got no choice.' Lamar also thought. He blushed then, lets go of him for a second. He leans down and goes under the blanket. He starts licking the tip. Then, he licks down Franklin's dick. 

Franklin moans like crazy. “Lamar!” 

'That's what he wanted. Why didn't he just say so?' Lamar thinks to himself again. He licked more. He puts his mouth on it, taking him mostly in. He started sucking. 

Franklin grabs Lamar’s hair. 

He gets all of Franklin's dick in, gagging a little bit. He ignores this and sucks it. He feels the precum from the tip. 

“I’m so close but, I don’t want to cum in your mouth.” 

Lamar pulled away and takes some breaths. "You sure?" he asked from under the blanket. He was blushing like crazy. 

“I am but, you're not.” 

Lamar looked down, he didn't want to look at Franklin because he's blushing too much. "I just want to pleasure you." he said 

“You're not ready.” 

Lamar wipes the saliva from his mouth. He kisses Franklin then, pulled away. "I know." he also said to him. 

“I’m so close, L.” 

Lamar smiles then, starts to stroke him, up and down again. 

Franklin came in Lamar's hand. 

Lamar pulled his hand out. He wipes his hand on the side of the bed. Then, he goes back to cuddling with him again. 

Lamar didn't say anything as his blush darkened. 

Franklin removed both of his clothes off.

Lamar lays on his back. He looked at Franklin, confused. 

“I get so hard when I see you naked.” Frank said 

'But, I'm not naked..oh...' Lamar thought then, he slowly takes off his shirt. 

“Good boy.” F said 

Lamar glared at him. Inside he was panicking. 

Franklin noticed and puts back on his clothes. 

Lamar was thinking. 'Great, did I fuck up again?' "..sorry..." he said 

Franklin was looking at him. “Nothing’s wrong.” 

"Ok." Then, Lamar puts his shirt back on and lays down. 

“...”

"..." Lamar hated the tension. "What?" he asked 

“Nothing.” 

Lamar sighed, laying next to him. 

“What now?” Franklin asked him. 

"I'm tired and sleepy." Lamar started to close his eyes. 

Franklin is still awake. 

Lamar had fallen asleep as he snuggled closer to Franklin. 

Franklin couldn’t fall asleep. He still feels guilty about Lamar being in the hospital. 

Lamar hugs Franklin in his sleep, wrapping his arms around him. 

Franklin smiles and calls Chop to come to his room. 

Lamar was sleeping, peacefully. 

Chop came from outside and jumped into the bed. He went between both of them and he accidentally woke up Lamar. 

"W-what the..!?" Lamar said 

Chop gets very comfy before he’s fast asleep. 

Lamar tries to go back to sleep. 

Franklin begins to laugh. 

"Shut up, I was in a peaceful sleep too." L said 

“It’s Chop. It’s funny that he woke your lazy ass up.” F said 

Lamar rolled his eyes, annoyed. He closes his eyes again, facing the other way from them.

Chop gets up and begins to lick Lamar’s face. 

"Chop, knock it off." 

Chop continues to lick him. 

Lamar grabs one of the pillows and walked out of the room. He lays down on the couch. It was cold out there but, he didn't care. He needs sleep. He falls asleep again. 

Chop’s feelings get hurt. 

Lamar hugs the pillow, tightly. He's very cold. 

Chop gets off the bed and goes outside, whimpering because of Lamar. 

“He’s gone.” 

Lamar opened his eyes, hearing Franklin's voice. He got up and went back into the room. He felt kinda bad about Chop. "Sorry, Chop but, I need my sleep." he said as he gets back into the bed. 

Chop is outside, sleeping but, is sad. 

Lamar sighs, closing his eyes. 

“Poor fella.” Franklin said 

"Make me feel more bad, why don't ya." Lamar said, his eyes still closed. 

“I’m gonna make Chop happy.” 

Lamar opens his eyes, looking at him. 

Franklin gets up and goes to where Chop is at. 

Lamar falls asleep, too tired to care. 

“He’s being a big meanie isn’t he, Chop.” Frank gives Chop a belly rub. 

Lamar was asleep again now. 

 


	12. Chapter 12 - Another Day

_The Next Day -_

Lamar was sitting on the couch, holding a pillow in his arms. He was sad for some reason as he hugs it. 'I feel like I'm forgetting something...' he thought to himself. 

Last night, Franklin fell asleep with Chop, outside. 

He wakes up and forgot to make Lamar take his pills. 

Lamar was still hugging the pillow with a sad look on his face. 

“The pills.” Frank said to himself. 

Lamar was saddened. 

Franklin gets up, he gets a cup of water and the pills for him. 

Lamar looked at him. 

“I’m sorry.” F said 

"It's alright, I knew that I forgot something.." L said 

“No, it’s not.” 

"Why?" Lamar asked 

“It’s my responsibility to make sure that you take the pills.” Franklin said back to him. 

"You just forgot, it's fine." 

Franklin gives him the pills and left. 

'Why can't I get through to him?' Lamar thought. He took two pills then, drank the water. 

Franklin is in the bathroom. 

Lamar lays down on the couch, on his back. He is staring at the ceiling again. 

Franklin is taking a shower. 

The pills worked in five minutes. Lamar smiled, feeling better. 

Franklin is still in the shower. 

Lamar got up off the couch, leaving the pillow there. He goes out and walked towards Chop. He pets Chop's head as he was still smiling. 

Chop noticed Lamar and left. 

"Ok then." Lamar said then, went back inside. 'No point in staying if Chop doesn't want me there.' he thought 

Franklin comes out of the bathroom. “Lamar?” 

"I'm here." Lamar said as he sat back down on the couch. He smiles at him when he saw Franklin there. 

Franklin looks at him. “You stink.” 

"Great dawg, ruin my good mood, why don't ya.." Lamar said to him. 

“You haven’t took a bath or shower yet.” 

Lamar sighed at that. "True." he said then, gets up. He walks into the bathroom. 

Franklin grins and imagines Lamar. 

Lamar closed the door. "Pervert." he said, quietly as he rolls his eyes. 

“Take the fucking shower, nigga.” 

"Shut the fuck up! I am!" Lamar yells at him. He takes off his clothes and got in. He starts the shower as he stands in it. The warm water went onto his skin and down his body. He enjoyed it. 

“You take longer than a girl.” 

Lamar was drying off with a towel. He had already turned off the shower. "Fuck off!" he said 

He had his boxers and pants on, he had his shirt in his hand. He walked out of the bathroom, angrily and without a shirt on, he was shirtless. He also had the towel on his shoulders, falling down in front of him. "I hate you.." he said to Franklin, in an angry voice. 

“You love me.” 

"Whatever." Lamar threw the towel at Franklin. 

“Put on some pants.” 

"I am wearing pants, dumbass." 

“You threw the towel at me.” 

"That was around my neck, on my shoulders. You know what, nevermind." Lamar said.  "You're weird." he also said to him then, he walked into the room. 

“Everyone’s weird, nigga.” 

Lamar was thinking, 'Is he high?’ 

Lamar thought about flipping him off but, instead he rolled his eyes again. 

“I’m going to watch a movie.” Franklin said 

The bedroom door was still open. 

Lamar changed his clothes. He puts on some sweatpants and his shirt. Then, walks out. He sat near Franklin and watch the movie with him. 

Franklin is watching 22 Jump Street. 

'This movie again dawg? Seriously, Franklin?' Lamar also thought to himself. 

Franklin is laughing uncontrollably.

Lamar smiles at that. 

Franklin continues to watch the movie.

Lamar gets bored. He starts to fall asleep again. That and it's one of the side effects of the anti-depressant pills, tiredness. 

Franklin gets a blanket and covers Lamar with it. 

Lamar couldn't keep his eyes open so, he closed them and lays down onto the couch. He hugs the blanket and falls asleep. 

Franklin laughs at the movie again. 

Lamar was still sleeping. 

After another hour, the movie ended. 

 


	13. Chapter 13 - Worried For You

_He starts to fall asleep again. That and it's one of the side effects of the anti-depressant pills, tiredness._

_Franklin gets a blanket and covers Lamar with it._

_Lamar couldn't keep his eyes open so, he closed them and lays down onto the couch. He hugs the blanket and falls asleep._

_Lamar was still sleeping._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lamar wouldn't wake up and was in a deep sleep. He was napping. 

Franklin makes some food for them.

Lamar smells the food and slowly wakes up. "Hmm?" he said 

He gets up. His vision blurred for a second then, went back to normal. He rubs his eyes. He was thinking. 'That was weird.' 

Franklin is still making food.

Lamar was walking towards Franklin. His vision got blurry again. 'Fuck..!' he also thought. 

He sat down in a chair. Everything was still blurry. He didn't say anything to Franklin. 'What the hell is going on..?' Lamar thought to himself. 

Franklin is done with the food.

Lamar was rubbing his eyes. And blinking them. 

Franklin is concerned. “What’s wrong?” he asked him. 

His vision turns back to normal. Lamar sighs in relief. "Nothing, I'm fine." he said to him. 'That was really fucking weird.' he thought to himself again. 

“It’s the medicine, isn’t it?” Frank also asked. 

"Maybe..?" L said 

“We need to see a doctor.” F said 

"No, we don't. I'm fine, really Franklin." 

“What happens if it affects your vision?” 

"Pretty sure it won't, it's just a side effect after all." 

“Doesn’t matter.” 

"Can we just please eat now?" Lamar asked to end the conversation. 

Franklin lost his appetite and gives him his plate. 

Lamar got a little sad but, still ate. He eats all the food. He puts the empty plate in the sink again. 

Franklin looked at him. “I want to be alone, Lamar.” 

"Ok." Lamar said and left. He goes into the room. 

Franklin goes outside and cleans his bike. 

Lamar got dizzy, nearly falling onto the ground. But, stopped himself. He lays on the bed. 'That was weird too.' he thought 

Franklin is still cleaning the bike.

'I'm not gonna tell Franklin that happened. He'll just worry more. I'm okay.' Lamar thought to himself. 

Franklin is now cleaning his car.

Lamar sighs and closes his eyes. 

Franklin saw Chop coming near him and begins to play with him. 

Franklin's phone rings and he picks it up. He gets a call from that same female doctor from before. 

“Hello, Doc.”

"Hey Franklin. How's Lamar doing?" she asked, with a smile. 

“Not good.” he said back to her. 

"Oh..do you want me to come over and check on him?" she also asks in a kind voice. 

“It’s his eyes.” 

"His eyes..?" she said as she got into her car. She started driving over to Franklin's house. She had his address from when he signed those papers. 

Franklin is waiting for her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

She got there, parking near the house. She gets out with her doctor bag in her hand. She walks over to Franklin. "Let's go inside and I'II check on Lamar." she said to him. 

“Thanks, Doc.”

They went inside. "Lamar, come out here please so, I can look at you." she said, out loud so Lamar could hear her. 

Lamar gets up and walked out. 

He walks over to them. He gets dizzy again. She held him up. 

"You alright?" she asked him. 

"I'm okay." he said to them. 

“He's lying.” Frank said to her. 

"I said I'm okay." Lamar said again. 

She gets a slightly worried look on her face. Then, she makes him sit down on the couch. 

“He keeps rubbing his eyes and it’s not good.” F also said. 

She takes her flashlight and shines it in Lamar's eyes, looking at them. "There is slight irritation there. You gotta stop rubbing your eyes, Lamar. That's not good." she said 

Lamar gets annoyed. "I'm fine. My vision is fine. It doesn't help the fact you keep saying I'm not alright when I am!" he said 

“He never listens to me.” 

Lamar glared at him, still angry. She gently grabs his face, making him look at her. 

"Lamar, you have to listen to us, to Franklin. We're just trying to help you. We can't if you don't let us." she said in a kind voice. 

Lamar's face softened a little. "But..I..I'm..f-fine." he said 

"I know..." She hugs him. "It's okay." she also said to him, gently. 

“I’m trying my best to take care of him.” 

Lamar wasn't angry anymore as he looked at Franklin with a look that said 'I'm sorry'. She was still hugging him, rubbing circles onto his back to calm him. She slowly lets go of him with a smile. 

“I’m worried about you so much.” Franklin said to him. 

"I'm sorry." Lamar said in a sad voice. 

“It’s okay.” 

Lamar smiles a little at Franklin. 

"Franklin, can I talk to you?" she asked him. 

They walked somewhere else. Lamar was laying on the couch now. 

"His eyes are fine. The irritation is from rubbing but, that's not a big problem. He's getting some side effects from the medicine tho. Like tiredness, dizziness, blurry vision.." she said to him. 

“Ok, doc.”

She nods her head. "Also, by the way, my name is Kenzie. Just wanted you to know so, you wouldn't have to call me 'doc' all the time." she said, smiling at him. 

"Anyway, I have to go now. Bye, Franklin. Take care." Kenzie also said then, left. She drives away in her car. 

Franklin walked back inside and towards Lamar. 

“You are right, Lamar.” 

Lamar looked at him. "About?" 

“That it’s a side effect.” 

Lamar smiles. "Told you." he said 

Franklin rolls his eyes. 

Lamar just smiled more. 

“It’s not like I’m gonna blow you.” 

"What? I can't be happy?" 

“You're not hard.” 

"Nope. If I remember correctly, you didn't do anything to get me hard." Lamar said, acting like a smartass. 

“Not yet.” 

Lamar slightly blushes. 

“Not ready.” F said 

"I swear if you say that one more time, I'II punch you. I know this already." L said 

Lamar closed his eyes, he's sleepy. "Why do you always say that?" he asked 

“Nevermind.” Frank said 

Lamar opened his eyes, confused then, he got angry. "Ok, first last night, now today. What's wrong with you?" 

“What do you mean?” 

"Everytime you stop something or change your mind, you act like you didn't want it to stop or you do want something to happen..." Lamar was trying to explain. 

'Maybe I'm just losing my mind.' he thought 

“I try to tell you but, you aren’t ready yet.” 

Lamar closes his eyes, hugging the pillow. "..but, don't you want to have sex with me...?" 

“You're not ready tho.” 

"..why are you waiting for me..to be ready..? Most people wouldn't wait.." Lamar puts his face into the pillow, blushing. 

“This is our first time that we both have gay sex. I want it to be a special night.” Franklin said 

Lamar smiled at that. "You're right." he said 

“I’ll wait all eternity for you to be ready.” 

Lamar smiles more at that, a blush still on his face. 

“Go to sleep.” Frank also said 

"I'm not tired tho.” Lamar said, he was lying. 

“You have to.” 

'Why?' Lamar thought. "Fine." Then, he walked in the room, the pillow still in his arms. He closes the door behind himself and got into the bed, under the blankets again. He went to sleep. 

Franklin smiles and began to eat a sandwich that he made. 

Lamar was sleeping now. 

 


	14. Chapter 14 - Trev Being Himself

_ Lamar smiles more at that, a blush still on his face.  _

 

_ “Go to sleep.” Frank also said  _

 

_ "I'm not tired tho.” Lamar said, he was lying.  _

 

_ “You have to.”  _

 

_ 'Why?' Lamar thought. "Fine." Then, he walked in the room, the pillow still in his arms. He closes the door behind himself and got into the bed. He went to sleep.  _

 

_ Franklin smiles and began to eat a sandwich that he made.  _

 

_ Lamar was sleeping now.  _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Franklin was finishing his sandwich when he heard a voice. “My N friend!” 

 

Trevor walked into the house. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Franklin asks the older male. 

 

Trevor looked at him. "I'm bored." he said 

 

“You could have called me or Mike.” 

 

"Where's the fun in that, when you can just show up." 

 

Franklin rolled his eyes. 

 

Trevor just laughed. "So how are you and Lamar doing?" he asked him. 

 

“Good.” Franklin said then, he finally turned around, looking at Trevor. “..and why are you wearing a dress?!” 

 

"Because I can." 

 

“Go to Michael in that dress.” 

 

"Why?" 

 

Franklin had a smile. “His reaction. You love to bother him.” 

 

"Good point, kid. See ya later." Trevor said, also with a smile then, he leaves. 

 

“DON’T CALL ME A KID!” 

 

Trevor laughs again. 

 

Franklin walked out. “I’m coming as well.” 

 

"Ok." 

 

They got into the Bodhi and Trevor drove off. 

 

Franklin texts Lamar, letting him know where he’s at. 

 

Lamar sees the text then, goes back to sleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Franklin looks at him again as Trevor is still driving. 

 

“Umm..nice dress..” 

 

Trevor smiled at that. "Thanks, Franklin." 

 

“Where did you get the dress from?” 

 

"A clothing store." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Michael’s at home, watching an old movie while he is drinking whiskey. 

 

They get there and Trevor stops his Bodhi. 

 

He walked into the house with Franklin behind him. 

 

Michael is by himself. 

 

Trevor sneaks behind Michael. "Hey Mikey! :D" he said, loudly. 

 

Michael jumps to that. “WTF! TREVOR!?” 

 

Trevor laughed again. 

 

“WHY ARE YOU WEARING A DRESS!?” Michael also yelled at him. 

 

"Oh, this? I am wearing this just for you." Trevor said, half flirting, half with sarcasm. 

 

Michael didn't say anything. “...” 

 

"Man, I swear no one can take jokes." 

 

“Are you flirting with me, Trevor?” Michael asked 

 

Trevor smirked at that. "Maybe." he said 

 

Michael got up from the couch and gets near Trevor. 

 

Trevor stayed there, still smirking. 

 

“I love that dress you're wearing.” 

 

"Thanks, Sugar Tits." 

 

Franklin was thinking that they’ll make out in front of him. 

 

“Good girl.” Michael replied 

 

Trevor pushed Michael against the wall. "Who you calling a girl?" he said in a dark yet flirting like tone of voice. He kissed him on the lips. 

 

Michael kissed him back. 

 

“Um..I should go…” Frank said 

 

Trevor pulled back for a second. "Bye Franklin!" he said then, he nearly ripped Michael's shirt off. He pulls it off, throwing the clothing onto the ground. 

 

After that, he attacks Michael's neck with kisses.

 

“What has gotten into you, Trevor?!” Michael yells then, he lets out a moan as his face is flustered with a blush. 

  
  
Franklin quickly ran out that door. 

 

Trevor just laughs then, kisses Michael's lips again. 

 


	15. Chapter 15 - Midnight Cuddles and Talking In Bed

_Trevor pulled back for a second. "Bye Franklin!" he said then, he nearly ripped Michael's shirt off._

 

_After that, he attacks Michael's neck with kisses._

 

_“What has gotten into you, Trevor?!” Michael yells then, he lets out a moan as his face is flustered with a blush._

_  
Franklin quickly ran out that door. _

 

_Trevor just laughs then, kisses Michael's lips again._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_A few minutes later -_

 

Franklin is at his house, he just got back.

 

“I’ve seen too much.” He talked to himself.

 

Franklin is shaking badly, imagining them having sex.

 

Lamar was awake as he walked out of the room. He saw Franklin.

 

"You alright?" Lamar asked him.

 

“Trevor and Mike are about to have sex.”

 

Lamar made a face like this, O.o

 

“That’s why I left.”

 

"Good..."

 

“I don’t want to know.” Franklin said

 

"Me either." Lamar said

 

“Poor Michael.”

 

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that Trevor's on top."

 

“Both have rights to be dominant.”

 

"..yep. I agree with that, considering we're both tops. At least, I'm assuming so." L said to him.

 

“But you're a bottom.” 

 

Lamar blushes at that. "O-only for you..." he said, a bit shyly. 

 

“Yep.”

 

Lamar got closer to Franklin and kisses him. 

 

Franklin kissed him back.

 

Lamar pulls away then, hugs him.

 

“I love it. What do you want to do now?” Franklin asked

 

'I'd say cuddling but, that lead to kissing, handjobs, and blowjobs. Tho I did start it.' Lamar thought, blushing again. "I don't really know..." he said, almost laughing.

 

Franklin looks at him. “Not ready.”

 

Lamar got angry and let go of Franklin. He went back into the room.

 

“Come back. Please, baby.” Frank said

 

"I told you that I'd get angry at you if you said that again!" Lamar also said then, walked back out. He looked at Franklin. He glared at him.

 

“I’m sorry but, it’s true.”

 

Lamar sighed as he stops glaring. "I know. But, you gotta stop acting like I forget every time you say it."

 

Franklin felt bad. 

 

Lamar noticed this. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad." he said as he sat down on the couch. 

 

“It’s my fault, homie.”

 

"It's fine."

 

“I’m gonna be the big spoon tonight.” 

 

Lamar blushed again. "Fine." 

 

“Unless you want to.”

 

"Nah, I don't really care." Lamar said, smiling at him.

 

Lamar gets up, walking into the bedroom.

 

“I can definitely carry you.”

 

Lamar just smiles. "Sure you could." he said to him. He gets into the bed.

 

“You tired already?”

 

"It's the medicine that is making me tired. And I wanna cuddle." Lamar also said to Frank, he's also still blushing. 

 

Franklin goes to Lamar so that they can cuddle.

 

Franklin was cuddling him now. Lamar smiled again, closing his eyes. He really was tired. Damn.

 

“You really love to cuddle.” Franklin said

 

"That a bad thing?" Lamar asked with a sleepy voice.

 

Franklin smiles at him. “It’s adorable.”

 

Lamar kept his smile and blush, hearing that.

 

Frank smiled more. “Aww.”

 

"Shut up." Lamar said, still smiling.

 

“Make me cause I have the right to talk.”

 

"Too tired..."

 

“Sadly, you are always tired.”

 

Lamar slowly opens his eyes, getting a sad look on his face. 'That hurt.' he thought

 

“But it’s the medicine.”

 

“..yeah…” 

 

“There’s one thing that I’m scared of.”

 

Lamar was looking at him now. "What's that?"

 

“How Trevor is abusing Mike’s ass.”

 

“...”

 

“He flirted with him and..”

 

Lamar laughed at that. "I thought you were getting all serious on me."

 

“I’m being serious. You know Trevor. He scared Michael.”

 

Lamar laughs again. "Ok, that's funny."

 

“He got so pissed and then, he did something that wasn’t a good idea.”

 

"Which was?"

 

“He called Trevor a girl when he’s wearing a dress. He said ‘good girl’.”

 

"I get why Trevor did that now. I mean it was like when you said 'good boy' to me. I didn't like it." Lamar said to him.

 

“He said that cause Trevor was wearing a dress. And girls wear dresses. Apparently Trevor’s a girl.”

 

Lamar laughed again, he couldn't help it.

 

Franklin laughs with him. “Don’t call Trevor a girl.”

 

"Yep." L said, still laughing.

 

“That unfortunate soul.” F said

 

Lamar nods his head, agreeing with him.

 

Franklin imagines them.

 

"Thinking of them having sex again?"

 

“I'M IMAGINING THEM HAVING SEX!”

 

Lamar laughed, uncontrollably.

 

“Not funny.”

 

Lamar didn't stop.

 

“It’s an image that I can’t stop having it.” After saying that, Franklin thought for a second. “Why don’t you want to be called a ‘good boy’? You're not gonna attack me like Trevor, are you?”

 

Lamar still had a laugh. "No, I'm not like him. I don't like being called that because it makes me feel like I'm your dog or something."

 

“I'm not trying to make it seem like that way.”

 

"I know that."

 

“Is there anything else do you want to tell me?” Frank asked

 

"I can't think of anything else that I haven't told you. I basically told you everything."

 

“Nice, baby.”

 

Lamar slightly smiles, he kisses Franklin again. He cuddled against him, closing his eyes now. 

 


	16. Chapter 16 - He Loves Him

_Lamar slightly smiles, he kisses Franklin again. He cuddled against him, closing his eyes now._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_The Next Day -_

 

Lamar took his pills with some water and then, he sat down on the couch. He was in his thoughts.

 

'We'll do it tonight. I think I'm ready. No, I am. I am ready.' he thought to himself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

“Come here! Chop!” Franklin said to the dog.

 

Chop comes, walking over. He begins to bark and wag his tail.

 

Franklin gives some dog food to Chop.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_Hours Later, Sundown, Almost Dark Out -_

 

They were cuddling on the couch together. Lamar laying on top of Franklin. He has his arms wrapped around Franklin's stomach, his head on Franklin's chest. 

 

Franklin felt Lamar's head there. “Apparently I’m a pillow.”

 

"Yep." Lamar said with a smile.

 

'Ok now.' he thought

 

Lamar kisses him then, gets up. He was standing now.

 

“What are you doing?” Franklin asked

 

It was dark outside now.

 

Lamar was very nervous. He took a deep breath. He grabs Franklin's hand, pulling him into the room. He closed the door.

 

He was near the bed now, in front of Franklin.

 

He slowly takes off his clothes. He only had boxers on now.

 

Lamar was standing there, blushing like crazy, waiting for Franklin to say something.

 

Franklin begins to blush. “You're ready?”

 

Lamar nods his head. Then, he walked over to Franklin. He kisses Franklin then, hugs him. He looked at him.

 

Franklin removed his clothes, to only be in his boxers.

 

He pulls Lamar’s boxers down. “Already hard for me, homie?”

 

Lamar couldn't stop blushing. Then, he says something into Franklin's ear. “Just two things. Use a condom and please be gentle.” he said to him.

 

“Want me to use lube as well?”

 

"Yes."

 

“I forgot where I left the lube and condoms..”

 

"I put some in the nightstand.." Lamar said, shyly.

 

“Can you get me hard?” Franklin asks him. He also looks away, blushing.

 

Lamar pulled his boxers back up so, they wouldn't be in the way. He blushes, getting on his knees. He pulls Franklin's boxers down and starts licking Franklin's shaft.

 

Franklin rolls his eyes up and begins to moan.

 

Lamar takes Franklin almost all the way in his mouth and starts sucking it.

 

Franklin moans louder. “Oh Lamar~”

 

Lamar sucks him off more then, pulled away. He starts stroking him, rubbing Franklin's dick, up and down. He could feel Franklin starting to get hard there now.

 

“Shit, homie~! Look what you made my dick do~”

 

Lamar's blush wouldn't go away.

 

He stops touching him and stands up. Franklin was hard enough anyway.

 

Franklin puts on the condom. “Want to put the lube?”

 

"S-sure." Lamar puts the lube on his hand. The bottle of lube was on the nightstand now.

 

He starts stroking Franklin's erection again. He got it covered in lube.

 

Franklin quietly moans.

 

Then, Lamar pulls his boxers down. His face was a deep shade of red.

 

They are both naked now.

 

Lamar got on the bed, next he gets on his hands and knees, so he wouldn't have to look at Franklin during this. 

 

He is waiting for Franklin to push in. His face was down, his ass was slightly up.

 

Franklin sticks his tongue inside of Lamar.

 

Lamar moans, putting his face into the bed.

 

Franklin goes even deeper as Lamar felt  Franklin’s breath.

 

Lamar's face heated up.

 

Franklin continues to stick his tongue in until he believed that Lamar is ready.

 

Lamar was being quiet, blushing madly.

 

Franklin pulls out. “Are you sure, Lamar? You want to do this?”

 

"Y-Yes..."

 

Franklin pushed in, very slowly.

 

Lamar's eyes widened. He felt pain through him as he grabs onto the bed sheets. He whimpered, biting his bottom lip. He was breathing heavily. He tries to relax.

 

Franklin noticed this and begins to say sweet things to Lamar, to try to calm him down.

 

Lamar relaxed his body for Franklin.

 

Franklin begins to thrust, slowly again.

 

Lamar teared up slightly. He lets out some whimpers and small moans.

 

Franklin looked at Lamar. “Shit nigga, you're very tight~” he said to him.

 

Lamar had tears in his eyes. He puts his face into the pillow. "F-Franklin~" he moaned out softly.

 

“It’s gonna hurt..”

 

"I-I'm okay, keep going." Lamar said to him, into the pillow.

 

“Want me to go faster?”

 

"Yeah~"

 

“You sure?”

 

"Y-Yes~"

 

Franklin goes even faster.

 

It didn't hurt now but, it felt weird. Lamar closed his eyes as he lets another moan escape him, out of his mouth.

 

Franklin with each thrust is going even faster. “You can’t cum.”

 

Lamar couldn't say a response because he felt so good now. When Franklin hit his prostate, pleasure went through him. He moans loudly.

 

Franklin reached down, grabbing Lamar’s dick and holding it very tightly to deny him an orgasm. “Why are you so tight for me~?”

 

Lamar didn't answer him and instead pushed back into Franklin's thrust. Because Franklin was playing dirty now so, Lamar decided to do it back.

 

Franklin holds Lamar’s erection a little bit harder. “Did you hear me?” 

 

Lamar glared at him.

 

Franklin lets go of Lamar's shaft.

 

Lamar stopped glaring and looked up at him. He grabs Franklin's face and kissed him, he deepened the kiss as he puts his tongue in Franklin's mouth.

 

Franklin moaned at the kiss.

 

Lamar pulled away. "You gonna finish now, sexy~?"

 

Franklin thrusted deeper in, two more times until he came in the condom.

 

Lamar's heart was beating fast. He blushed deeply. He smiled, waiting for Franklin to pull out of him.

 

Franklin decided to tease him by pulling out in a slow way.

 

Lamar rolled his eyes. "I hate you." he said

 

He was still hard too, almost about to cum.

 

Franklin pulled out. “Damn~ That was great~” He enjoyed it.

 

Lamar lays on his back. Lamar looked at his own dick. "You gonna take care of this or should I~?"

 

Franklin removed the condom. “You're

decision.”

 

Lamar stared at Frank. "Come here, sexy~" he said to him, in a slightly lusty tone of voice.

 

Franklin holds the condom in his hand and tied it. He throws it away. Then, he goes to Lamar.

 

Lamar smirked at him.

 

Franklin stares back at Lamar. “You want a blow?” he asks him.

 

"If you want to."

 

Franklin goes on his knees.

 

Lamar smirks again.

 

Franklin takes a deep breath before taking him all in.

 

Lamar moans, rolling his head back in pleasure.

 

Franklin begins to suck him harder.

 

Lamar was moaning again.

 

Franklin is slightly choking on Lamar’s dick.  

 

Lamar's eyes went wide again. "Franklin? You alright?" he asked, worried.

 

Franklin ignores him and continues as he sucked it.

 

Lamar was about to bust his load.

 

Franklin pulls away, to catch his breath.

 

Lamar was so close with precum coming out of the tip of his dick.

 

Franklin noticed and went back to sucking.

 

Lamar couldn't take it anymore. He came inside Franklin's mouth.

 

Franklin pulls back again and swallows everything.

 

Lamar had another blush.

 

“That’s so awesome in what we did.”

 

Lamar just smiles. "You're weird."

 

“You love me, nigga.”

 

Lamar looked down for a second. 'I haven't really said I love you to Franklin yet.' he thought

 

He hugs Franklin, pushing him down onto the bed. He kisses him and then, he was staring at him, in the eyes. "I love you, Franklin." he said, blushing again.

 

Franklin has a smile. “I’ll protect you from everything and especially Trevor. I love you, to the moon and back.”

 

It was cheesy but, Lamar liked that.

 

Lamar was smiling as he kissed Franklin on the lips again.

 

Franklin kissed him back.

 

Lamar deepened the kiss.

 

Franklin pulls away again. “You love to attack my lips.”

 

Lamar was smirking. "Yes, I do~ I also love your neck~" he said

 

“It’s all purple because of you.” Franklin said as he blushes.

 

"At least people will know you're all mine~" Lamar said with a big smirk.

 

“You're right.”

 

Lamar couldn't stop his smirk.

 

“This is the life.”

 

Lamar nods his head to that.

 

They were cuddling together now, with a blanket halfway over them.

 

They both fall asleep. 

 


	17. Chapter 17 - More Sex

_ They were cuddling together now, with a blanket halfway over them.  _

 

_ They both fall asleep.  _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ Two Days Later -  _

 

Lamar and Franklin were sitting on the couch together, watching a movie. 

 

Lamar remembered when he accidentally sat on Franklin's hips. He smirked, getting on Franklin, sitting on Franklin's hips and where his dick is supposed to be. 

 

“Why are you sitting on my hips?” Franklin asked 

 

"I remember last time, you said you enjoyed it." Lamar said to him. 

 

He starts grinding against him, rubbing Franklin's dick through Franklin's pants and boxers. The contact made Lamar blush but, he also kept his smirk. He started kissing Franklin's neck too, again because he loved to kiss there. 

 

Franklin’s breathing goes really fast. 

 

Lamar was still smirking. "You like that~?" he asked in a lusty voice. 

 

“Y-Yes~” Frank said 

 

Lamar gets off him then, he pushed Franklin down onto the couch, on his back. Lamar starts crawling towards Franklin. He gets on top of him. 

 

Franklin looked at Lamar. “What has gotten in you today?” 

 

Lamar blushed deeply. "I just wanted to pleasure my boyfriend..." 

 

“It’s my turn to please you.” 

 

Lamar blinked a few times, looking confused. "Ok.." he said 

 

'What's he planning?' he thought 

 

“Is there a different way to please you, other than a blow or hand?” Frank asks him. 

 

"I don't know.." Lamar thought for a second then, he smirked again. "Well, I haven't been top yet." he said to him. 

 

“Sure.” 

 

Lamar got up, they went into the room. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar grabs a condom and bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer. 

 

Then, he walked back over to Franklin on the bed. He puts the stuff on the table then, he takes off his shirt. 

 

Franklin was looking at him again. “What do you want me to do?” 

 

Lamar ignored him. 'He asks too many questions sometimes.' he also thought to himself. 

 

He pulls Franklin's pants and boxers off, throwing the clothing on the ground. He lubes his fingers, putting the bottle back. Then, he puts two fingers in Franklin. He started fingering Franklin open, spreading his hole inside. He was twisting his fingers, pushing them in and out. 

 

Franklin moans at that. “..deep in, Lamar~ Oh~” 

 

Lamar smiled at him. He pushes his fingers deeper in, almost hitting Franklin's prostate. He doesn't hit it tho, he wanted to wait until his dick was inside to hit that spot. 

 

Lamar smirks again. "You're going crazy over my fingers, I can't wait to see you moaning when my dick is inside you~" he said into Franklin's ear. 

 

Franklin tries not to blush. 

 

Lamar loved to talk dirty. 

 

He pulls out his fingers. He pulled down his pants and boxers too. He also puts on the condom and lubed his dick, covering it in the lube. He spreads Franklin's legs then, lifts them up. 

 

Franklin is nervous and shaking. 

 

Lamar noticed that, his eyes softened. He grabs Franklin's face, gently with one of his hands. 

 

"Franklin, I'II be gentle, relax." he said in a nice, calming voice. 

 

Franklin tries to relax. 

 

Lamar kisses Franklin's lips then, neck, also gently. He was trying to relax him. 

 

Franklin is kissing back, more relaxed. 

 

Lamar smiles at that, pulling back. He slowly pushed inside him now. He was being as gentle as he could. 

 

Franklin grabs the bed sheets. 

 

Lamar goes in and out, slow paced. So that Franklin could get use to it. "Fuck~ so tight~" he said 

 

Franklin is holding the sheets even tighter. “I don’t know why I’m tight.” 

 

Lamar was thrusting in a medium pace now. "You feel so good inside tho~" 

 

“Lamar~” 

 

"Franklin~" Lamar goes harder and faster into him. 

 

“Lamar~!” 

 

Lamar had a smirk again as he grabs Franklin's hips. He thrusted deeper into him. He hits Franklin's prostate. 

 

'There's his sweet spot.' Lamar thought 

 

Franklin screams in pleasure. “LAMAR~!” 

 

Lamar moans, rolling his head back in pleasure as he came into the condom. 

 

Franklin is panting. 

 

Lamar pulled out. He took the condom off, he ties and throws it away. He saw that Franklin was about to cum so, he starts licking Franklin's dick. He puts Frank's erection in his mouth and starts sucking it. 

 

Franklin closed his eyes and moaned. 

 

Lamar sucks more as he licks around the tip. 

 

“I’m close, nigga.” 

 

Lamar kept licking and sucking him off. 

 

Franklin’s dick is leaking precum. 

 

Lamar licked the head of it again. 

 

Franklin cums in Lamar's mouth. 

 

Lamar swallowed it all as he licks his lips. "You taste good~" he said, to make Franklin feel good. 

 

Franklin looks at Lamar and he panted like crazy. “L-Lamar~” 

 

"Something wrong?" Lamar asked him. 

 

“Nothing.” 

 

"Ok." Then, Lamar kisses him. 

 

Franklin kissed back. 

 

Lamar was smiling into the kiss. 

 

Franklin looks down for a second. “My ass hurts very badly.” 

 

"Sorry, I should've been more gentle..I shouldn't of been so rough..." Lamar said to him, feeling bad. 

 

“It’s my first time having a dick inside of my ass. I’m not used to it yet. Don’t worry, Lamar.” 

 

Lamar hugs him, wrapping his arms around him.

 

Franklin was hugging back, his arms also wrapped around Lamar. 

 

Lamar lets go and then, lays next to him. 

 

“It still hurts but, you were very gentle.” Frank also said. 

 

Lamar slightly smiled again at that. 

 

Franklin has a smile. “That’s so awesome.” 

 

"Weirdo." 

 

“You love me though.” F said 

 

"I know. I really love you." L said 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Franklin had fallen asleep, holding Lamar, tightly, with a smile. 

 

Lamar stays awake a little longer, he's smiling as he stared at a sleeping Franklin. 

 

Franklin holds him like a teddy bear. 

 

Lamar wraps his arms around him again. 

 

Franklin smiled, in his sleep. 

 


	18. Chapter 18 - Blurry Eyes, Weird Call, Teasing Flirts, & These Guys

_A Few Hours Later -_

 

Franklin is still sleeping and doesn’t want to wake up.

 

Lamar lets him sleep. He is the only one awake and in the living room.

 

Lamar was just standing there. He walked over somewhere else. He had taken his pills earlier. And now the side effects were acting up. His vision got blurry as he rubs his eyes. He also was very tired and sleepy.

 

"Fuck..I'm tired..I hate this medicine..." Lamar said

 

He gets dizzy as his vision blurs again. He almost falls down on the ground.

 

Franklin wakes up and gets scared. “Lamar?!”

 

Lamar had collapsed onto the ground, his eyes were closed.

 

Franklin picks Lamar up and places him on the bed.

 

Lamar opens his eyes. "Fuck..that hurt..." he said, mostly to himself. His eyes were hurting and his vision was still blurry but, he doesn't say anything to Franklin.

 

“What’s wrong?” Franklin asked him.

 

"Nothing, I just got tired and fell on the ground. I'm fine now." Lamar lays down, on his back again. He also closes his eyes.

 

Franklin looks at Lamar. “Chop will be with you while I hang out with Trevor.”

 

"Ok."

 

Franklin calls Trevor.

 

“Hey T, do you want to hang out?”

 

"Sure, Franklin." Trevor said to him.

 

“Where are you at?” Frank asked

 

"I'm at the Vanilla Unicorn again."

 

“Having sex with a woman again?”

 

"Probably." Trevor replied

 

There's moaning in the background that Franklin was hearing.

 

“It’s not a female.. Are you having sex with Mike?!”

 

"Maybe ;)" Trevor was smirking on the other end.

 

“What the fuck!?” Franklin yelled to that.

 

Trevor just laughed.

 

Franklin had a thought. “Maybe we shouldn’t hang out…”

 

"It's your choice, Frank."

 

“Stop having sex with Michael when I arrive.”

 

"Fine."

 

“I hear Michael moaning..” O.o

 

Trevor smirks, he didn't say anything.

 

Franklin still looked like this, O.o

 

"Hey Michael, wanna say hi to Franklin?" Trevor asked the other male.

 

Michael's eyes widened. "Trevor!? What the fuck are you doing talking to Franklin right now while we're doing this!?"

 

"He called me first!" Trev said back to Mikey.

 

Franklin heard them. He talked again. “I didn’t know that you two were busy.” O.O

 

Michael tries to hold in his moans while Trevor is thrusting into him and talking to Franklin. "Yeah, we are. Bye bye Franklin." Trevor also said.

 

“I’m not coming to hang out. I was really hoping though.” F said

 

"Franklin, we can hang out some other time. Promise." T said

 

“Bye guys.” Franklin ends the call.

 

Lamar was napping, asleep.

 

Franklin sighed, to himself. “Too much.”

 

Lamar heard him and opened his eyes. His vision still blurry. He gets a sad look in his eyes.

 

He stared at the ceiling.

 

Franklin looked at him. “What’s wrong?” he asked again.

 

"It's nothing, I'm okay." Lamar said

 

“I called Trevor and guess what he’s doing.”

 

"Having sex?"

 

Franklin nods his head. “With Michael.”

 

"I'm not really surprised." Lamar said to that.

 

“He moaned really loud.” Frank said

 

"Well damn."

 

Franklin made a look again, O.o

 

"What?"

 

“I heard too much.” Franklin replied

 

Lamar laughs now, at that. "..yep."

 

Franklin made another look, O.O

 

"Scarred for life?"

 

Franklin nodded his head again. “Yep.”

 

"You moan loudly too, ya know." Lamar said to him, with a slight smirk.

 

“Not true.”

 

"Yes and I remember, hours ago, you were screaming my name." Lamar was smirking.

 

Franklin looks away.

 

Lamar stares at him. "You're damn loud when saying my name. Pretty sure the neighbors know it now too." he said, with a big smirk. He kept his grin.

 

Franklin blushes now. “I think I heard my phone ringing.”

 

"I didn't hear anything. And are you blushing, Franky?"

 

“No..”

 

"Bullshit. Man, is my dick so good that you love to scream my name~?" Lamar also said, still smirking.

 

Franklin finally looks at Lamar.

 

Lamar smirked again.

 

“You did as well.” F said

 

"I'II admit to that. But, at least, I didn't scream my lungs out." L said

 

“Bullshit, nigga.”

 

"Wanna test that theory?" Lamar asked

 

He loves a challenge.

 

“No.” Franklin simply said again.

 

Then, there's knocking at the door.

 

Lamar rolled his eyes. "Fine. Don't fuck me. See if I care."

 

“Later.”

 

Lamar blushed but, also smiled.

 

Franklin got up, off the bed. “I have to get the door.”

 

"Ok, leave then."

 

Franklin leaves the room, opening the door.

 

“Umm Michael, why are you here?”

 

“We need to talk.” Michael said

 

Trevor also shows up.

 

"Hey, Franklin." Trevor said to him.

 

“I told you that I’ll talk to him.” Mikey said

 

"That's no fun, Sugar Tits." Trev said

 

“Trevor!” Michael yelled

 

Trevor laughed at that.

 

Michael looked at Franklin. “I’m sorry that you heard me.”

 

Trevor just smirked.

 

“Stop staring at me.” M said

 

Franklin had that look again, O.o

 

"I think we've scarred him, Mikey." Trevor said, to his lover.

 

Franklin stares at them.

 

Michael looks at him. “Leave, Trevor.”

 

Trevor rolls his eyes, angrily. "Fine." He leaves after that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar was still in the room, the door closed. He looked around, everything was still blurry.

 

"Damnit..." he said, quietly.

 

He pulled the blanket over himself, closing his eyes again, falling asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Michael sighs, mostly to himself. “Can we talk somewhere else?”

 

“Sure, dawg.” Franklin said

 

They went into the living room, Michael sat down, on the couch.

 

“Want something to drink?” Frank asked

 

“Water please.” Michael said

 

Franklin gives a glass of water to Michael.

 

Michael thanks him and drinks the water.

 

Franklin looked at him. "So? You gonna talk?"

 

“About what happened earlier?” Michael asks back to Frank.

 

"If you want to."

 

“I’m sorry..you heard that..” Michael repeated

 

Franklin slightly sighed. "It's fine."

 

“Trevor wasn’t supposed to be calling anymore while we did it.”

 

'I wonder why.' Franklin thought, sarcastically. "Makes sense..." he said

 

“I didn’t know he was talking to you.”  

 

"I kinda figured that." Frank replied

 

“You're a good kid.”

 

Franklin has a slight smile, hearing that. "Thanks."

 

“It’s awkward, isn’t it?” M asked

 

"Sorta, yeah." F said

 

Michael was looking at him again. “How’s your relationship going with Lamar?”

 

"It's great." Franklin said, with another smile.

 

“Awww, Frank.”

 

Franklin smiled again.

 

“You really are a good kid.” Michael also said.

 

"You already said that." Frank said, almost laughing.

 

“Sorry, I’m trying to have a conversation with you.”

 

Franklin smiles a bit. "I know that."

 

Michael heard a noise. “Trevor hasn’t left, did he?”

 

Franklin looked around. "What the..." he said

 

“Who’s there?”

 

Frank slightly knew it was him. "I think it's Trevor."

 

Trevor was trying to find another way in.

 

Michael sighed softly. “If we don’t let Trevor in then he’s gonna destroy your house.”

 

"True." Franklin said to that.

 

He got up and opens the door.

 

"Trevor, come in."

 

Trevor smiles, walking into the house.

 

Franklin closed the door again.

 

They both walked into the living room.

 

Michael glance at Trevor. “Why are you still here?” he asked him.

 

"Because I didn't want to leave and I wanted to hang out with you guys." Trevor simply said.

 

Michael sighs again. “Behave.”

 

Trevor glared, flipping him off.

 

“I meant it. Wherever you are, you destroy things.”

 

"Whatever, Sugar Tits."

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

Trevor just smirks at him.

 

Franklin sat down, on the couch again.

 

“Stop.” M said

 

"Nope." T said

 

“We are at Frank's house. We’ll argue later.”

 

"I don't care how angry you get, Mikey. Either way, you're gonna end up under me tonight~ ;)" Trevor also said.

 

Franklin made a look now, O.o

 

“Trevor!” Michael yells at him again.

 

Trevor laughs again with a smirk.

 

"The angrier you are, the better the sex is." Trev said, still smirking.

 

Franklin made another look again, O.O

 

Michael feels bad for Franklin.

 

“Frank is here. We’re in his place.”

 

"So what? Lamar and him are fucking each other too anyway."

 

Franklin blushed deeply.

 

Michael had a glare. “I told you to behave yourself!”

 

"Ooh baby, I love it when you're angry and feisty~ It turns me on so much~" Trevor said, winking at Michael.

 

Michael covered his face.

 

Trevor was smirking again.

 

Franklin's look was still weirded out, O.O

 

“Sorry, kid. I’m trying to make him stop but, he doesn’t want to.”

 

"It's alright, I guess..." Frank said

 

“You're scaring, Frank.” Michael said to Trevor.

 

"I'm not freaking him out." Trevor said

 

Franklin looked at him. "..yeah..he's not..."

 

Michael feels like an idiot. “You're not gonna carry me bridal style, Trevor.”

 

"That a challenge, Sugar Tits?"

 

“No, it’s not.”

 

Trevor walks over to him and kissed Mikey on the lips.

 

Michael kisses back.

 

Franklin blushes, slightly watching them.

 

Michael pulls back.

 

Trevor smiled at him.

 

“Don’t carry me.”

 

Trevor ignores him and picks Michael up, into his arms.

 

“Trevor!?”

 

Trevor was laughing again, carrying him outside. 

 

They left together, after that. 

 

Franklin is also laughing. “Those guys.” 

 


	19. Chapter 19 - All This Pain

_ Lamar was still in the room, the door closed. He looked around, everything was still blurry.  _

 

_ "Damnit..." he said, quietly.  _

 

_ He pulled the blanket over himself, closing his eyes again, falling asleep.  _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lamar wakes up, waiting for Franklin to get in the room. 

 

Franklin goes back to the room. 

 

Lamar sees a blurry Franklin with his vision the way it is. 

 

“Hey, Lamar.” 

 

"We fucking now or...?" 

 

Franklin had a look now, O.o 

 

"What? You said we'd fuck later. You don't want to now?" Lamar asked 

 

“Both of my homeboys were here and…” 

 

"And?" 

 

“Poor Mike.” 

 

"..yep." 

 

“Trevor did something funny. But Michael didn’t enjoyed it. 

 

"Which was?" 

 

“Trevor picked him bridal style.” 

 

Lamar laughs now. 

 

“He started screaming at him.” 

 

"And Trevor just carried him away?" 

 

Franklin nodded his head. 

 

Lamar laughed again. 

 

“He's not happy.” Frank said 

 

"I bet he's not." Lamar said 

 

“He kept on yelling at him.” 

 

"..yeah." 

 

Franklin looked at Lamar. “Want round two?” he asked him.  

 

"Well come here then~" 

 

“Want to be dominant again?” 

 

"Nah, I'II let you this time~" Lamar said, with a smile. 'I can't see him anyway...' he thought to himself. 

 

“But I loved it. Please. I’ll do whatever thing you want me to do.” Franklin said 

 

Lamar slightly stared. "That's tempting, Franklin but, just come here and fuck me. It's your turn anyway." he said to him. 

 

Franklin pouts a little bit. 

 

"Come here~" Lamar repeated in a lusty voice. 

 

Franklin reluctantly did what Lamar wanted. 

 

Lamar smiled, when Franklin was in front of him, he touches his face then, kisses Franklin on the lips. 

 

Franklin kissed back. 

 

Lamar wraps his arms around Franklin's neck, deepening the kiss. 

 

Franklin softly moans. 

 

Lamar closed his eyes, smiling. 

 

Frank pulls away from that kiss. 

 

Lamar opens his eyes now, looking at him. He slightly smirks. 

 

Franklin stares back at him. “You know what to do.” 

 

Lamar takes off his clothes, he was naked now. He lays on the bed, on his back. He was smirking as he looked up at Franklin. 

 

Franklin removed his clothes. 

 

Lamar stayed there, waiting for Franklin. 

 

Franklin’s dick isn’t hard enough. “Be creative and suck it or give me a handjob.” 

 

Lamar sits up and quickly grabs Franklin's dick. He starts rubbing it, up and down again. 

 

Franklin moans, feeling that. “May I please get a lap dance?” 

 

"Not tonight, Franklin." 

 

Then, Lamar strokes him faster before Franklin could say anything. 

 

Franklin moaned more. 

 

Lamar slightly noticed that Franklin was hard enough. He lets go and lays back down. 

 

“Why don’t you want to give me a lap dance?” 

 

"I don't want to. Ok?" Lamar replied 

 

“I’ll give you one.” 

 

Lamar blushed at that. "Fine." 

 

“Sit in a chair.” 

 

Lamar looked down for a second. "Nevermind..I don't want one..just fuck me..." he said 

 

Franklin groans then, he gets a condom and lube. He puts on all of them. “I’m not gonna prepare you.” 

 

"That's fine. Coming, sexy~?" Lamar said with another smirk. 

 

“You didn’t listen to me.” 

 

"About what?" 

 

“Me giving you a lap dance.” 

 

"So what? We can do that some other time. Franklin, come on~" 

 

Franklin made Lamar go on his knees 

 

Lamar couldn't see well so the contact and motion startled him. "The hell are you doing!?" 

 

“Putting my dick inside of you.” Frank simply said. 

 

'I didn't want to give you a blowjob! I wanted to get fucked!' Lamar thought 

 

He gets up and pushes Franklin on the bed, on his back. Lamar quickly got on top of him. He grabs Franklin's dick, putting it near his entrance. 

 

Franklin looks at him again. “I agree with Trevor in the fact that I get turned on when you're pissed.” 

 

"Whatever." Lamar also said, glaring at him. 

 

He puts Franklin's dick inside himself. He moaned, putting his hands on Franklin's shoulders. 

 

Franklin moans again. “You're tight~” 

 

Lamar ignored him. He thrusted back, in and out. He slightly moans. 

 

'It hurts..why...?' he also thought. 

 

He didn't care tho, he moved on Franklin's dick, hard and deep. It was rough. He rolled his head back, he's looking at the ceiling with his blurry vision. He started tearing up, biting his lower lip to bleeding. He also starts getting dizzy. He digs his nails into Franklin's skin. His eyes and body was hurting. 

 

Franklin began to thrust harder. 

 

Lamar kept his stare away from Frank. 

 

His vision still blurry. 

 

'I hate this..my eyes..body..hurt...' he thought to himself again. 

 

His eyes were really bothering him. He didn't moan because he knew it would be a pained one. 

 

Franklin noticed and pulls out of him. 

 

"What are you doing...?" Lamar asked him. The pain in his body was distracting him from the pain in his eyes. 

 

“It’s not right..” 

 

"What is...?" Lamar also asked. He just wanted to make Franklin happy, that's how much he loves him. 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

"I'm fine..." 

 

“I’m worried.” Franklin said 

 

"I'm okay.." Lamar said to him. 

 

“Are you sure that you want to continue?” 

 

"..yeah..." 

 

Franklin re-entered Lamar but, thrusts slowly. 

 

Lamar grabs the bed sheets and kissed Franklin's lips. He closed his eyes again. 

 

Franklin goes a little bit faster. 

 

Lamar stops kissing him and rests his head on Franklin's shoulder. He moans softly near Franklin's ear. 

 

“Don’t stop moaning.” 

 

Lamar breaths and then, moans again, quietly tho. Because he still hurts. His eyes were still closed. His silent breathing filled the room.  

 

Franklin let a moan out. 

 

Lamar was slightly in his thoughts. 'This isn't pleasuring him at all..' 

 

He thrusted back onto Franklin's dick, hard again. 'It still hurts but, I don't really care...' he also thought to himself. 

 

“You're so tight, nigga.” Frank said 

 

Lamar tightens his grip on the bed sheets. He goes harder, faster, deeper all at once, in and out. He bites his lip again. 

 

Lamar breathes heavily. He didn't know how much more he could take. He silently moaned. 

 

Franklin came after another second and then, he pulled out again. 

 

Lamar was about to collapse on Franklin but, he held himself up, the best he could. 

 

Franklin has a smile. “That was amazing.” 

 

Lamar breathed then, smiled at him. 

 

“Love you.” Franklin replied as he stared into Lamar's eyes. 

 

Lamar was smiling and staring at Frank. He leaned down and kissed him. 

 

After a second, he pulls away. 

 

"Love you too." 

 

He gets up. He puts his boxers and pants on. He luckily knew where they were. 

 

"I need some air. Be right back." he also said. 

 

“Take your time.” 

 

Lamar smiled again, at him then, walked out. He closed the door behind himself. His eyes hurts, with them also being blurry. His body felt weak and tired. He slowly walked with his hand on the wall. He also slightly claws at it with his nails. 

 

He went outside. He noticed it was dark and cold out. He sat on the ground. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Franklin is in the bed, tired now. He falls asleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar felt really cold and exhausted. He forced himself to stay awake. He slightly touched his eyes. His vision got worse, darkening.  

 

He puts his hand to one of his eyes. He starts crying a bit, tears falling down. 

 

'Lamar, you're okay..stop making Franklin worry...' he thought, to himself again. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Franklin wakes up but, he's worried again. He decides to call Kenzie. 

 

Kenzie was waking up, hearing the ringing. She was answering the phone now, after grabbing it from the nightstand. "Franklin? What's up?" she asked, sleepy. She tiredly touches her cat, stroking the dark fur there. 

 

“Hello, Kenzie. Sorry but, Lamar’s vision is getting bad.” Franklin said to her. 

 

"Again?" Kenzie also asked, worried. 

 

'The side effects are getting worse? That's not supposed to happen...' she thought to herself. 

 

Franklin talked and told her everything that happened. “We were having sex and he’s in constant pain.” 

 

Kenzie thought for a second. "That's a side effect of the pills but, it's not supposed to last long..." She's very worried now. 

 

“I’m taking him to the hospital.” Frank said 

 

"That's good, I'II be there in a few minutes too." she said to him. 

 

Franklin thanked her and hangs up. He gets out of the bed. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar got dizzy, his head also hurting now. 'F-Fuck..' he thought 

 

Lamar was about to faint. He gets up but, the dizziness came back. "My head..Fuck..." he said, quietly. 

 

Lamar was about to collapse again. 

 

His vision darkened. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Franklin was taking Lamar to the hospital now. 

 

He kept on holding Lamar and is scared to lose him while he’s driving. 

 

Franklin is very afraid. 

 

Kenzie got there and sees Franklin driving into the parking lot. 

 

“Call my friends, Michael and Trevor. Please, Kenzie and I’ll go with Lamar.” Franklin said 

 

"Ok." Kenzie said 

 

She called them. 

 

After that, she quickly got inside. She is Lamar's doctor after all. She starts to take care of him. 

 


	20. Chapter 20 - In The Hospital Again, Slight Happiness, & Hurting Inside

_ After that, she quickly got inside. She is Lamar's doctor after all. She starts to take care of him.  _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lamar was stable now. So, Kenzie was starting to walk over to Franklin. But, she saw the doctor who prescribed the pills to Lamar. She angrily pushed him against the wall in front of Franklin and everyone. No one stopped her tho. 

 

"Asshole! How could you give Lamar those pills!? They made him worse with dizziness, tiredness, blurry vision! He's nearly blind! You better hope that he can even see again!" she yelled at the doctor. 

 

Franklin tries to be calm but, he can’t. 

 

Kenzie lets the doctor go and he runs away. She looked at Franklin then, walks over. 

 

"Franklin?" 

 

Franklin looks up. 

 

"You heard what I said? I was angry at that fucker. I'II tell you what I do know." 

 

“Yeah. Tell me please.” Franklin said 

 

"Lamar got worse because of the pills. I don't really know why, they were supposed to help him. It seems that the dizziness, tiredness, and blurry vision got bad over time. He also started to feel pain in his body and eyes too. I looked at his eyes, the irritation was still there, the blurriness in them didn't seem to go away. His eyes were blurry for hours. He must've not said something to you, in fear that you'd worry. He's slightly blind now. The good news is that it's temporary… 

 

Franklin's eyes widened. “He's blind!? Oh no..” 

 

"Franklin, the good news is that it's temporary and his vision will come back in two weeks, at least." Kenzie finished saying to him. 

 

“It’s his medicine.” Frank replied 

 

Kenzie looked at him again. "Yes, because of it his vision is really blurry but, he's not completely blind. It'll come back tho." 

 

“Will he need glasses?” Franklin asked 

 

Kenzie nods her head. "For two weeks." 

 

“Poor guy.” 

 

Kenzie was silent for a second then, she talked. "..yep but, I'm sure he'll get better with you around him." she said, with a smile. 

 

“Yeah, I’m gonna ask him if he wants to hang out with a guy friend of mine.” 

 

"That's cool. Wanna see him now? He's awake." 

 

Franklin runs to the room. 

 

Lamar slightly saw him as he laughed. "Franklin, I'm not dead. You don't need to run to me." he said to him. 

 

“Yes, I do.” F said, he also had a smile. 

 

"Come here and kiss me." L said, with another smile. 

 

Franklin gave him a passionate kiss. 

 

Lamar kissed back, still smiling. 

 

Franklin pulled away, also smiling. 

 

“I was wondering if you want to hang out with Michael?” 

 

"Um, sure?" Lamar said to that. 

 

“I promise that Trevor’s not gonna show up.” 

 

"Ok. I guess we can all hang out." 

 

Franklin gave him the puppy eyes. 

 

"I said 'Ok' already." 

 

Franklin grinned at him. 

 

Lamar smiled again. 

 

Kenzie walked in and gives a pair of black glasses to Lamar. 

 

Lamar holds it. "Oh hell no, I'm gonna look like a nerd." he said 

 

Kenzie laughed a bit at that. "They're gonna help you see, Lamar and you only have to wear them for two weeks." she said 

 

Franklin stares at him. “Wear them.” #NerdLamar 

 

"I swear if you laugh at me, no sex for three weeks." Lamar said then, puts the glasses on now. He could see again and he had a slight smile. 

 

Franklin smiles at Lamar. “You look great.” 

 

"Thanks." Lamar also said, blushing. 

 

Kenzie smiled again now. 

 

“How long will he stay in the hospital?” Frank asks Kenzie. 

 

"I talked to some people. He could leave right now." Kenzie said to them. 

 

Franklin picks him up. 

 

"Y-you..PUT ME DOWN...!" Lamar yelled at him.

 

Kenzie laughed again. 

 

Franklin ignored him and signed the papers before they went home. 

 

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN! NOW, FRANKLIN!" 

 

Franklin takes him home and placed him on the bed. “You sound just like Michael.” 

 

Lamar flipped him off, glaring at Franklin. "That's it! YOU AIN'T GETTING ANY! NO SEX! NONE!!!" he also yelled. 

 

“I’m sleeping on the couch.” Franklin said 

 

Lamar stops being angry instead he gets very sad. A saddened look in his eyes. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Franklin left and began to sleep on the couch. 

 

He is slightly upset at Lamar. 

 

Franklin was still sleeping. As Lamar was in the other room. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar was left alone in the dark room. He had tears in his eyes as he went under the blanket. He had a nightmare. He wakes up, he couldn't sleep so, he stayed awake. 

 

He puts the glasses on the nightstand, they were on the bed before. He was in a depressed, sad mood now. 

 

'Why...?' he thought to himself. 

 

He closed his eyes, being in his thoughts again now. 

 

'Maybe I shouldn't of yelled at Franklin. Why doesn't he understand? Why am I getting this way again?' 

 

His heart hurts as he cried into the pillow. He didn't like the dark room or being alone because it made him have nightmares and bad memories. 

 

Lamar's eyes widened. He gets up, looking out. 'I should've gotten worse. I should just...No, Lamar, stop having those thoughts!' 

 

He rested his head on the wall, crying more. His tears falling down, on the ground. 

 

Lamar got back into bed, pulling the blankets over himself again. He cries himself to sleep. 


	21. Chapter 21 - Love Hurts & I'm Here For You

_His tears falling down, on the ground._

 

_Lamar got back into bed, pulling the blankets over himself again. He cries himself to sleep._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_The Next Day, In The Morning -_

 

Lamar got up, he goes into the bathroom and washes his face, washing the dry tears away. He puts on the glasses. He walked out, into the living room.

 

“I don’t want to get out of bed..” Franklin said, sleepily, his eyes still closed.

 

Lamar looked over at Franklin.

 

He slightly sighed.

 

Franklin finally wakes up. “Oh it’s you, Lamar.”

 

Lamar walks past Franklin, he sat down on one of the chairs. He ignores him.

 

'He wasn't going to talk normally to me anyway.. He’s still mad at me...’ he thought, to himself.

 

Lamar looked at the ground, not at Franklin.

 

Franklin sits up.

 

Lamar still doesn't talk to him. He wasn't on the pills so, he was in a sad, depressed mood.

 

Franklin gives up and gets something to eat. And he made some for Lamar.

 

Lamar went into the guest room, closing the door. He didn't want to eat.

 

Franklin didn’t know what to do.

 

Lamar hated fighting with Franklin. He lays on the bed. He has a sad look on his face.

 

Kenzie called Franklin.

 

Franklin sighed sadly. “Hey, Kenzie.”

 

"I forgot to tell you something last night before you left."

 

“Please tell me.” Frank said

 

"Since Lamar is off the pills now. It'll be easy for him to slip back into depression. You can't get upset with him or he'll become very sad. Those bad thoughts, memories, and nightmares will come back. Don't leave him alone either." Kenzie said to him.

 

“We fight all the time. It might be best if we broke up.”

 

Lamar heard this, his eyes widened. He started slightly crying again.

 

Kenzie's heart also slightly dropped, hearing that. "Are you crazy!? Don't you remember the last time you two fought and basically broke up!? If you break his heart, he might just do the same thing again!" she yelled at him, she's angry now.

 

“I did so many things for him..”

 

Lamar heard him. 'He'll be happy without me..no, stop, I don't want these thoughts...' he thought to himself. He tried to calm down, he didn't want to have a breakdown but, he was slowly falling apart again.

 

Kenzie tries to reassure Franklin. "You just have to be there for him. He'll be happy again. Just try or he will..”

 

“We just fight..”

 

'I don't wanna fight with you..I just want..you to understand and love me...' Lamar thought

 

He got into the guest bathroom and closes the door, locking it. He starts a warm bath. It's almost full.

 

"Franklin, he loves you. You're just hurting him, letting fights get between you two." Kenzie replied

 

“I feel guilty enough. I’m trying my best.”

 

Lamar takes off all his clothes. He got in the bath.

 

Kenzie had a sad glance. "Just talk to him."

 

“He doesn’t tell me shit. Nothing and I’m so tired of it..”

 

"He just doesn't want you to worry!"

 

“So?!”

 

"Have you ever thought that maybe he doesn't want to hurt you? He probably hates the fighting too." Kenzie said

 

“It doesn’t matter and I tell him everything.”

 

'Why doesn't he understand?' Kenzie thought

 

Lamar takes off the glasses. The tears wouldn't stop. He starts scratching his wrists.

 

“I give up.” Frank said

 

Lamar goes under the water. 'I give up too..bye Franklin..be happy without me...'

 

Kenzie hangs up the phone, she's crying.

 

Franklin threw the phone away.

 

Lamar was in his thoughts again. His eyes were closed as he slightly heard his heartbeat.

 

'This will hurt Franklin but, he'll forget about me.. No, I don't wanna die.. I really don't want to..do I?' he also thought 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Franklin gets on his motorcycle and left. He goes to the strip club. 

 

He walks in and saw Trevor.

 

“Trevor.”

 

"Oh, hey Franklin."

 

“I don’t know what to do anymore..” Frank said

 

"About what?"

 

“It might be best if I broke up with him.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar got out then, he puts his clothes back on. He wipes his eyes and then, he also puts on the glasses.

 

Lamar goes out of the room and into the kitchen. He grabs a beer from the fridge. He drinks it down.

 

He threw the beer bottle and it shatters, glass was everywhere on the ground. He saw a big piece and grabs it. He cuts himself. He couldn't stop the pain in his heart. He slits his wrists. He's slowly bleeding out now. He was laying on the ground.

 

'I hate myself..but, I love Franklin too much...'

 

Lamar gets up and grabs the gun from the drawer. He goes into their room.

 

He sat down on the bed.

 

Lamar remembered the good and bad memories. Franklin... His voice, his touch, his eyes, his lips…

 

Lamar puts the gun to his head.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Trevor got a text and looked at it.

 

It was from Lamar.

 

'If you see Franklin tell him that I love him.'

 

Trevor's eyes slightly widened.

 

“Why are your eyes like that?” Frank asked him.

 

Trevor shows him the text.

 

Franklin’s eyes get big. “Let’s go, T.”

 

They leave quickly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar was crying, his finger on the trigger. He was hesitating pulling it.

 

"I-I love you, Franklin..g-goodbye..." he said, in a sad voice.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Trevor was driving.

 

Franklin looks at him. “Call him.”

 

Trevor calls Lamar.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar puts the gun down and got the phone. "What?" he said

 

Trevor had put the phone on speaker.

 

“Don’t do it.” Frank said

 

"Kill myself? Why not? You'll be happy without me and I can't live without you." Lamar said, sadly again. 

 

“It’s not true.”

 

Lamar had his stare at the ground. "Yes it is, you'll forget about me. I love you, Franklin..." His wrists were still bleeding.

 

“That’s not true at all.” F said

 

Trevor was listening, with a sad look.

 

"You're right, we always fight. It'll be better if I'm not around to make your life hell." L said 

 

“Please, Lamar.”

 

"I don't wanna die, Franklin..but, I can't hurt you anymore..I really love you..." Then, Lamar hangs up the phone, after saying that. 

 

“Fuck!” Franklin yelled 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar puts the gun back to his head.

 

Trevor drives faster.

 

Franklin arrived at the house with Trevor.

 

Lamar was shaking, still crying with tears in his eyes. He was about to pull the trigger.

 

Franklin runs in and removed the gun, grabbing it. “Take the gun, T.” 

 

Trevor takes the gun.

 

Lamar had an emotionless look in his eyes but, the tears weren't gone. 

 

“Thanks, Trev.” Franklin said to the older male. 

 

"Yeah, I'II let you two talk." Trevor said then, he left, also closing the door, leaving them alone together.

 

“Why?” Frank asked Lamar.

 

"I thought that I told you over the phone."

 

“You weren’t supposed to know that conversation.” 

 

Lamar didn't look at him. "I heard everything. You want to break up with me but, I can't live without you. You're the only person that makes me happy..." 

 

Franklin looks away, feeling very guilty. 

 

Lamar noticed that. "Don't..I wasn't doing this to make you feel guilty again. You always worry so, I don't say anything. Something always happens, you get hurt and I don't want to hurt you..or make you worry..." he said

 

“I’ll worry about you, no matter what.” 

 

"You're not the only reason why I was gonna kill myself..." Lamar also said. 

 

Franklin’s eyes get even bigger.

 

"I..I-I hate myself so much..." Lamar's voice was slightly quiet. 

 

“Don’t say that..” Franklin was sad, hearing that from Lamar. 

 

"It's true. I can't stop thinking why am I even around anymore..? I just fuck things up..." 

 

Franklin begins to cry. “No, you don’t.”

 

Lamar looked down, crying again. "I can't stop feeling this way. I was finally happy with you..I'm sorry..so s-sorry..." 

 

Lamar's wrists were bloody. Blood dripping onto the ground.

 

Franklin ripped off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around Lamar's wrist.

 

"Why do you love someone like me, Franklin?" Lamar asked, quietly again. 

 

“You're very smart.”

 

"No, I'm not..what else? What good am I?" 

 

Franklin stares at him. “You knew me longer than anyone else.” 

 

“That's true.” Lamar slightly smiled, silently. "You're the only reason I'm still alive. You make me so happy..." he also said to him. 

 

Franklin is blushing, at that. 

 

"..If it wasn't for you...I would've killed myself a long time ago..." 

 

Franklin thought about what Lamar said then, looked at him again. “We have to go.” 

 

"Where..?" Lamar asked 

 

“Hospital.”

 

Kenzie walked into the room. "He doesn't need to go there. I'II take care of him here. Come into the living room." she said 

 

Trevor was gone. 

 

Kenzie takes Lamar into the living room and sat him down on the couch. 

 

Franklin went outside, to calm down. 

 

Kenzie grabs Lamar's bloody wrists. 

 

Lamar closed his eyes for a second. He hisses in pain. 

 

"Sorry." Kenzie said, worried. 

 

"It's fine." Lamar replied 

 

She cleans the wounds and then, wraps his wrists in a white bandages. The bandages got some blood on them but, it stopped the bleeding.

 

She walked out to talk to Franklin.

 

Lamar was resting on the couch now, still sitting up.

 

Franklin feels guilty. 

 

"I stopped the bleeding. He didn't cut too deep so, he didn't lose a lot of blood." Kenzie said to him.

 

“It’s my fault.” Franklin said back to her.

 

Kenzie looked at him. "No, it's not." she said 

 

“It is!” Frank yelled to that.

 

Kenzie got startled, almost falling backwards. 

 

Franklin sighed softly.

 

"Franklin, I'm sorry. I'II just go, you probably don't wanna talk to me right now..."

 

“I'm sorry for scaring you.” 

 

Kenzie stared at Frank. "It's fine. Just know something, I care for you two a lot. I'II always be there, if you need me." she said with a slight smile. 

 

Franklin smiles back.

 

Kenzie smiled again then, she left. 

 


	22. Chapter 22 - Being Loved

_ Kenzie stared at Frank. "It's fine. Just know something, I care for you two a lot. I'II always be there, if you need me." she said with a slight smile.  _

 

_ Franklin smiles back.  _

 

_ Kenzie smiled again then, she left.  _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Franklin is still outside. 

 

Lamar was still on the couch, waiting for Franklin to come back inside. 

 

Franklin is sad. 

 

Lamar gets up, he walked out. 

 

Franklin looks at the door. 

 

Lamar saw that Franklin's sad. "I always make you sad..." 

 

“It’s my fault that you're sad.” 

 

"No, I've been like this for awhile now, Franklin. I just hid it." 

 

“Why haven’t you took your medicine?” Franklin asked 

 

"And let what happened last time happen again? No thanks." 

 

“Take it.” Frank said 

 

"I don't need it. You're my happy medicine, Franky." Lamar said, smiling. 

 

“Do it for me, please.” 

 

Lamar sighed softly. "Fine." 

 

Franklin grins at that. 

 

Lamar playfully rolled his eyes. Then, he just smiled again. "I tried so hard not to fall in love with you but, my feelings only got stronger." 

 

Franklin blushes to that. 

 

Lamar kissed Franklin then, pulled away. "I love you." he said to him. 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

Lamar smirked at that. "I love you more, Franklin." 

 

“I love you more.” 

 

"I love you most." L said, smirking again. 

 

“Love you even more.” F said 

 

Lamar kept his smirk as he kisses him again. 

 

Franklin kissed back. 

 

Lamar deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around him. 

 

Then, he pulls away again. 

 

Franklin picks up Lamar bridal style, into his arms. “Don’t argue with me about this.” 

 

Lamar sighed again, at that. "..fine." he said 

 

Franklin smiles at him. 

 

"Drop me and I'II kill you." Lamar said 

 

“I’ll drop you..in bed.” Franklin replied 

 

"Ok?" 

 

“What do you want to do?” Frank asks him. 

 

"I don't really know." Lamar replied, almost laughing. 

 

“Want to hang out with Trevor or be by ourselves?” 

 

"Lets be alone for now." Lamar also said, with a smile. 

 

Franklin looked at him. “Define alone time.” 

 

Lamar smirked a bit. "We can do that, if you want to~" 

 

“I’m not in the mood.” 

 

"Ok then. We can watch a movie, I guess." 

 

“I know that you want sex.” Frank said 

 

"Yeah but, you don't and I'm not gonna force you into that mood." Lamar said 

 

“Sorry.” 

 

Lamar just smiled, he hugs him now. 

 

Franklin hugs him, very tightly. 

 

Lamar blushed, laughing warm-heartedly. 

 

“My human teddy bear.” 

 

Lamar laughs again. "Weirdo." 

 

“You love me.” 

 

"I know." Lamar smiles again. 

 

“I love you more.” Franklin repeated 

 

"Oh, shut up." Lamar was still smiling tho. 

 

“Nope.” 

 

"Whatever." 

 

Franklin rolls his eyes. 

 

Lamar slightly kisses Franklin's neck. 

 

Franklin softly moans. 

 

Lamar smirks again. "You love to moan for me~" he said in Franklin's ear. 

 

“That’s not true.” 

 

Lamar just looked at him as he smirked. 

 

“Stop attacking my neck.” Frank also said. 

 

"Nope. I love to kiss there~" 

 

“You give me love bites there.” 

 

"Yes because you're mine~" 

 

Franklin rolls his eyes again. 

 

Lamar smiled again. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Trevor and Michael were cuddling on the couch together at Michael's house. They were also alone. 

 

“Hey, T.” 

 

"Hmm?" Trevor said, his eyes closed. 

 

Michael kissed his forehead. 

 

Trevor smiled at that. 

 

Michael laughs to that. “You're tired, aren’t you?” 

 

"..yeah." 

 

“Go to sleep.” 

 

"Fine, Mikey." T said as he wraps his arms around him. 

 

Michael kisses him once again on his forehead. 

 

Trevor had a smile again. 

 

Michael hugs back. “Sleep, Trev.”  

 

"I am." Trev also said, smiling. 

 

Trevor fall asleep after that. 

 

Michael smiles and turns on the tv, to watch an old movie now. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar and Franklin are also cuddling, on the bed together. 

 

Frank looks at him. “Are you tired?” 

 

"Nope." Lamar simply said, smiling again. 

 

“Sleep.” 

 

Lamar didn't want to sleep. "Why?" he asked 

 

“For our date tomorrow.” 

 

"Ok, fine." Lamar said, snuggling up against Franklin. He closed his eyes. 

 

Franklin smiles to that. 

 

Lamar smiled, in his sleep. 

 

Franklin is still awake, staying up.  

 

Lamar was sleeping now. 

 

Franklin can’t sleep. He's worried about Lamar. 

 

Lamar was still asleep as he tightly wrapped his arms around him. 

 

Franklin slightly smiled. 

 

Lamar puts his face into Franklin's neck. 

 

‘I’m so worried about you.’ Franklin thought, to himself. 

 

Frank held Lamar in his arms. 

 

Lamar loved the warmth, being in a peaceful sleep, a nice state of mind now. 

 


	23. Chapter 23 - Falling Apart, But Slowly Getting Better

_ Frank held Lamar in his arms.  _

 

_ Lamar loved the warmth, being in a peaceful sleep, a nice state of mind now.  _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ The Next Day -  _

 

Franklin yawned, he looked tired. 

 

Lamar wakes up, looking at him. "Did you even sleep, Franklin?" 

 

It's not his fault but Franklin is blaming himself for what happened to Lamar. 

 

Franklin keeps on yawning. “Nope.” 

 

Lamar smiles at Franklin. He kisses him then, pulls away. "Sleep now." he said, with a smile.  

 

“I can’t at all.” 

 

"Why, Franklin?" 

 

“Nothing for you to be concerned with.” 

 

Lamar gets a sad look. "Sorry." 

 

“I can’t sleep at all..” 

 

"Sleep for me." 

 

“I can’t.” Frank repeated, with a slight sad look. 

 

"Why? I'm not leaving or taking my pills until you tell me." 

 

“You have to.” 

 

"Well, I won't until you tell me what's wrong." Lamar said, in a worried voice. 

 

Franklin sighed a bit. “I’m stressed out.” 

 

"Over me?" 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Lamar gets very sad. "I'm sorry. I won't try to hurt myself again. Franklin, stop worrying about me, please." 

 

“I still can’t.” 

 

"Ok..." Lamar gets up. "I promise I won't do that ever again." he said to him then, he leaves the room. 

 

Lamar grabs the bottle of pills and a glass of water. He slightly sighed. 

 

"I'm doing this for Franklin." he said to himself. 

 

Then, he takes two pills, also drinking the water. 

 

Franklin smiles at that. 

 

Lamar turned around, seeing Franklin there. 

 

Franklin yawns again. 

 

"Take a nap please." Lamar also said to him. 

 

Franklin got in the bed and beacons Lamar to be with him. 

 

Lamar also gets in the bed, laying next to him. 

 

Franklin holds him, tightly and finally falls asleep. 

 

Lamar smiled as he wrapped his arms around him again. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ Two Hours Later -  _

 

Lamar was still awake in the bed. 

 

Franklin’s still sleeping. 

 

Lamar carefully and slowly got out of the bed, replacing himself with a pillow in Franklin's arms. He quietly walked out of the room. 

 

Franklin wakes up and rolls his eyes. “Lamar.” 

 

"Fucking damnit, I knew that wasn't going to work." Lamar said, to himself again then, he walks back in the room. "What?" 

 

“Why have you left me?” Frank asked, slightly sadly. 

 

"You're really clingy right now. I have to pee, ok?" 

 

“Oh.” 

 

Lamar laughed a bit. "Can't really do that with you hugging me." 

 

“Hurry up.” 

 

"Fine." Lamar left and takes a piss, in the bathroom. 

 

Franklin removed his boxers to sleep naked. 

 

Lamar comes back and noticed Franklin's naked. He smirked with his dirty thoughts and perverted mind. 

 

“It’s very hot.” Franklin said 

 

"I bet it is~" 

 

Franklin yawns after. “Let’s go to sleep.” 

 

"Right, coming." Lamar got back into bed. 

 

Franklin is hugging Lamar, very tightly again. 

 

Lamar wants to say something but, doesn't. 'He's being adorable right now.' he thought 

 

Franklin is fast asleep again. 

 

Lamar tries not to have dirty thoughts again. 

 

'He's naked and I'm horny as fuck. Great...' Lamar also thought. 

 

Franklin is slowly waking up. 

 

Lamar's blushing deeply as his face heated up. 'I want sex..I want sex..I want sex so bad.' he kept thinking. 

 

Franklin looks at Lamar as he is really tired. “What’s wrong?” he asked 

 

"Nothing." Lamar said, quietly. 

 

Lamar is acting like a cat in heat. 

 

“Tell me please.” 

 

Lamar's blush darkened. "I want sex but, you're tired and probably not in the mood." he said 

 

“Sure.” After saying that, Franklin got closer to him. 

 

Lamar got on top of him and kissed Franklin's lips. 

 

Franklin kissed back. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

They just had sex. 

 

Lamar was stroking Frank's dick again now. His mood slightly strange but, he tried not to think about it. 

 

Lamar had a slight glare. "Go to hell." 

 

“I will.” Franklin replied 

 

Lamar looked at him. His eyes widened and he lets go of him with a sad look. 

 

Franklin also had a saddened glance. “Lamar?” 

 

"You asshole, don't say things like that." Lamar said in a sad voice. 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

Lamar gave a sad smile to him. "I-It's fine." 

 

“I should sleep in the living room, on the couch again.” 

 

Lamar wrapped his arms tightly around Franklin, behind him as he buries his face in Franklin's shoulder. "N-No! Don't! I don't wanna be alone again!" he said, scared and upset. 

 

“What do you mean?” Frank asked 

 

Lamar cried, slight tears falling down. "When I'm alone all I have is bad thoughts and nightmares." 

 

“Why haven’t you told me this?” Franklin also asks him, with a sad look again. 

 

Lamar looked down for a second. "I-I didn't know how to tell you. When I'm by myself, I'm not okay." 

 

Franklin hugs him, tightly. 

 

Lamar cries into Franklin's neck. 

 

“Let everything out.” Frank said, in a nice and warm voice, to calm Lamar down. 

 

Lamar closed his eyes as he kept crying. 

 

“It’s okay.” 

 

"I-I know, I'm happy that you're around." L said  

 

“I’ll make you happy.” F said 

 

Lamar slightly smiled as he kissed him again. 

 

Franklin kisses him back. 

 

In a few seconds, Lamar pulls away from the kiss and wipes his tears away. He lays down on the bed. "So, are we still doing this or...?" he asked, almost laughing again. 

 

Franklin looks at the clock. “It’s 3am.” 

 

"Oh shit." Lamar laughed. 

 

Franklin also laughs. “We will sleep naked.” 

 

"Yeah." 

 

Franklin gets under the blankets. “I’m still in pain. I still feel your warm cum in me.” 

 

Lamar's face heats up again. He puts his face into the pillow. 

 

“You're literally keeping me warm.” 

 

"Stop! Shut up! I didn't mean to! Fuck!" Lamar yelled into the pillow, blushing deeply. 

 

“I love it.” 

 

Lamar kept his blush, looking at him. Then, he puts the pillow over his head. "I don't wanna know that feeling ever." he said, quietly again. 

 

“How come? I can really keep you warm.” Frank said, in a slight lusty voice. 

 

"Don't you ever! I hate you." Lamar said, tho he wasn't being cold or meaning anything by it. 

 

Franklin gets up and puts back on his clothes. 

 

Lamar's eyes widened again. "W-Where are you going!?" 

 

“You just told me that you hate me.” 

 

Lamar's heart hurt as he threw a pillow at Franklin. He looked at him, crying again. "Franklin..." 

 

Franklin is upset. 

 

"Are you kidding me!? You know when I say it, I don't mean it! You usually say back 'you love me'. Why are you upset now!?" Lamar yelled then, cries more. He goes under the blanket. 

 

“You yelled at me and told me that u hate me.” 

 

Lamar couldn't stop crying now. "DON'T LEAVE!" Then, he started crawling the wall with his nails. 

 

“Stop doing that, Lamar.” 

 

Lamar puts his head on the wall, still crying, tears in his eyes. "Don't leave me, Franklin. I can't lose you, I can't live without you ever." he said 

 

"Don't leave." He kept repeating as he still scratches the wall with his nails. 

 

Franklin tries not to cry. “Stop it please, Lamar.” 

 

Lamar stops and slowly looked at him. His vision was blurry without the glasses but, he didn't care. He jumps on Franklin, making him fall to the ground. Lamar was on top of him now. 

 

Franklin is scared. “Lamar?” 

 

Lamar slowly kisses him then, he pulls off Franklin's pants and boxers. He licks Franklin's dick then, looked up at him. 

 

"Will this make you stay?" Lamar asked, slightly out of it and looking at a blurry Franklin because of his vision. 

 

Franklin tries to get up, to get the glasses. “Please, stop.” 

 

Lamar slowly got off him. He puts on his boxers and sweatpants. He walked out without his glasses. He walks with blurry vision, his hand on the wall. He goes out into the cold night. 

 

Franklin followed him. “What are you doing?” 

 

Lamar was near the pool. "Nothing. Isn't the night beautiful, Franklin?" 

 

“Yeah, it is.” 

 

Lamar's smile faded as he looked at Franklin, his tears aren't gone. "Am I crazy? The thoughts and nightmares won't stop..." 

 

“You're not going insane.” 

 

"I'm not the same, I'm broken. The only thing that makes me happy is you." Lamar was covering his eyes. 

 

He slowly uncovered them, looking at Franklin, with blurry vision again. 

 

Franklin gives the glasses to him. 

 

Lamar takes the glasses and puts them on. He can see again.  He's very cold. He looked at Franklin. "I-I'm sorry that I scared you." 

 

“It’s alright.” 

 

Lamar hugs himself, putting his hands on his shoulders. He looks down at the ground. 

 

“Come to me.” Franklin also said. 

 

Lamar looks up and slowly walked over to him. 

 

Franklin yawns for the second time that night. 

 

"Tired?" Lamar asked, with a small smile. 

 

Franklin nods his head. 

 

"Let's go to sleep then. In the bed." Lamar was holding Franklin's hand. 

 

Franklin nodded again. “I’m sleepy. I can’t keep my eyes open that much longer.” 

 

"Me too." 

 

Franklin yawned even more. 

 

They went back in the room and into the bed.  

 

Franklin snuggled against Lamar. 

 

Lamar smiled at that again. The glasses were on the nightstand now. 

 

Franklin falls asleep. 

 

Lamar closed his eyes again, also falling asleep now. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Lamar is really ooc (out of character) in this chapter. I just wanted to show that he's still not okay, falling apart yet slowly getting better. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading the chapter :)


	24. Chapter 24 - Another Secret

_ They went back in the room and into the bed.  _

 

_ Franklin snuggled against Lamar.  _

 

_ Lamar smiled at that again. The glasses were on the nightstand now.  _

 

_ Franklin falls asleep.  _

 

_ Lamar closed his eyes again, also falling asleep now.  _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ Some Hours Later -  _

 

Franklin hugs Lamar, like he was a teddy bear. 

 

Lamar smiles at him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar and Franklin were taking a shower together, the warm water being on their bodies and skin. 

 

Lamar smiled as he kisses him. 

 

He pulled back and gets out. He was drying off his body now. Then, he goes in the room. 

 

"See ya when you get out." Lamar said as he left. 

 

He puts on his boxers and some black sweatpants. He stays shirtless, not caring a bit. 

 

Franklin grins and kept washing himself. 

 

Lamar also puts on the black glasses. He was smiling again to himself. 

 

“I’m almost done.” Franklin said, from the bathroom. 

 

"Ok." Lamar said to him. He lays on the bed, on his back. 

  
  
Franklin turns off the water. He gets out. He is only wearing shorts with boxers under it. 

 

Lamar calls someone on his phone. It was Kenzie. 

 

"Kenzie, can you come over please?" he asked her. 

 

Kenzie was smiling to herself, on the other end. "Sure." 

 

Lamar hangs up the phone. 

 

Franklin becomes jealous, hearing that. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ A few minutes later -  _

 

Kenzie came over and walked into the house. 

 

Lamar walks out, still shirtless. 

 

Kenzie slightly blushed but, doesn't think much of it. 

 

Lamar hugs Kenzie, wrapping his arms around her. 

 

She smiled at that. 

 

“Hello.” Franklin said, standing near them. 

 

"Hey." Kenzie also said then, she hugs Franklin. 

 

Lamar smiles to that. 

 

Kenzie pulled away as she looked at Lamar. 

 

"Let's talk outside, Lamar." she said to him. 

 

Lamar nods his head and they went outside together, by themselves. 

 

“What do you guys mean?” Franklin asked 

 

They didn't hear him as they went out the door. 

 

Franklin calls Trevor now. 

 

“I hope you're not having sex.” 

 

"Nope, what is it?" Trevor asked him. "Why are you calling, Franklin? Something wrong?" 

 

“Lamar’s acting strange.” Frank said 

 

"Strange? How?" 

 

“They ignored me. Lamar is with a woman named Kenzie.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Meanwhile, Lamar and Kenzie are out there, alone. 

 

"I want to talk about two things with you, Kenzie." Lamar said, after they are away from Franklin. 

 

Kenzie was still looking at him. “Alright then.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

"Either he's cheating on you with her or they're talking about something that they don't want you to know." Trevor said to him. 

 

“He wouldn’t cheat on me.” 

 

"Then, it's the second one. He's hiding something from you with her." 

 

“I need to know but, he’s not gonna tell me.” 

 

Trevor was thinking. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar smiled at Kenzie and hugs her again. 

 

"But, what if..." he started to say. 

 

Kenzie smiles again, gently grabbing his face. 

 

"Trust me, Lamar." she said in a gentle, kind, and loving voice. 

 

Lamar looked at her again. "Ok, Kenzie." he said 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Franklin looks out the window. 

 

He started to pissed at her, for getting near his man. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie lets go of him. 

 

"Should I tell Franklin yet?" he asked 

 

"No, let's surprise him." 

 

Lamar nods his head again, smiling more. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

“T, you still there?” 

 

"Yeah, sorry, spaced out." Trevor said, laughing for a second. "What's wrong? You sound angry for some reason." 

 

“She's near my man.” F said 

 

"You might wanna try to talk to them." T said 

 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to control my anger. How's Michael?” 

 

"He's good and we're happy." Trevor also said, with a smile. 

 

“Aww, someone’s happy.” 

 

Trevor smiles more. 

 

“What did he do to you?” Frank asked 

 

Trevor just laughed. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar was so happy, he hugs her again, swinging her around. 

 

Kenzie laughed a bit. "Lamar! Stop!" she said, happily. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

“Where’s Michael anyway?”  

 

"Sleeping, I think?" Trevor said 

 

“At your place? I thought that he hates it.” Franklin said 

 

"No, we're at his house." 

 

Franklin had a look now, O.o 

 

“Poor Mikey.” 

 

"Huh?" 

 

“You and him had sex, his ass must be in so much pain.” 

 

"You know that pain, don't ya Franklin?" Trev asked, smirking. 

 

“I’m the dominant one.” 

 

Trevor wasn't convinced. "Sure you are." he said with sarcasm, a bigger smirk on his face. 

 

Franklin talked again. “You don’t believe me? We took a shower together and he ‘accidentally’ dropped the soap.” 

 

"Stop lying. You know that you love Lamar's dick. I'II just ask him." 

 

“He's busy.” 

 

"Ok then." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar held Kenzie in his arms, bridal style. He smiles, very happy, he looked down at her. 

 

Kenzie smiled again, looking up at him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Franklin looked at them, he saw Lamar holding her. 

 

“Come over, please.” he said to Trevor. 

 

Lamar heard him and turned around, still holding Kenzie. He smiles at Franklin. 

 

“T, pick me up and take me to Michael's house.” Frank also said. 

 

"Sure, I'II be there in five minutes." 

 

“Thanks, Trev.” 

 

"Of course." 

 

Then, Trevor hangs up. 

 

Franklin goes back inside, he walks into the bedroom. 

 

He packed up some of his clothes. He also puts on a long white sleeved shirt and black pants. 

 

Lamar saw this and puts Kenzie down. "I'II be right back." he said 

 

Kenzie nods her head, she sat down. She pets Chop on the head. 

 

Lamar walked over to Franklin. "What are you doing?" he asked him. 

 

“Trevor’s gonna pick me up. We're all gonna hang out together somewhere.” 

 

"Ok." Lamar said 

 

Trevor was here now. 

 

Franklin goes outside. “Hey, man.” 

 

"Hey." Trevor said, smiling. 

 

“Let’s go.” 

 

Trevor nods his head. They got in and left the house. Franklin leaves without saying ‘bye’ to Lamar. 

 

Franklin sighed softly, to himself. 

 


	25. Chapter 25 - Sad and Sleepy Night

_ They got in and left the house. Franklin leaves without saying ‘bye’ to Lamar.  _

 

_ Franklin sighed softly, to himself.  _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lamar got a sad look. 

 

He sat down, next to Kenzie. 

 

"He left." Lamar said, sadly. 

 

Kenzie looked at him and touched his face. "He'll be back. I'II stay with you until then." she said 

 

"Thanks, Kenzie." 

 

Kenzie smiled at him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

“I need to be alone from Lamar.” Franklin said 

 

"I get it but, does he understand that?" Trevor asked 

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” 

 

"Ok, that's fine." 

 

“Thanks for picking me up.” Frank said 

 

"No problem." T was still driving. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie went back to her apartment and grabs some stuff. 

 

She texted one of her close friends, to have Gin watch her cat. Gin told her that she would. 

 

Then, Kenzie quickly drives back. 

 

She was staying with Lamar until Franklin came back. 

 

It was sundown now. 

 

Franklin called him. 

 

"Hey, Franklin." Lamar said, into the phone, with a smile. 

 

Kenzie was cooking dinner for Lamar now. 

 

“How are you?” Franklin asked 

 

"I'm good. Chop's laying by me. Are you having fun with Trevor and Michael?" 

 

“Yes, we did.” 

 

Lamar has a smile. "That's good. I can't wait for you to come back. I love you, Franklin." 

 

Franklin grins then, he hangs up the phone. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Franklin goes to a bar. 

 

He gets really drunk. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar puts his phone down. 

 

"Dinner is almost done, Lamar." Kenzie said to him. 

 

"Ok, what are you making?" Lamar asked her. 

 

"It's a surprise." 

 

"Oh man, fine, I'II wait." Lamar also said. 

 

Kenzie smiles again, finishing the food. 

 

She looked at him. "Those glasses look great on you." she said, with a sweet smile. 

 

Lamar was also smiling. "Thanks." he said 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Franklin is still at the bar. 

 

Trevor joins him. He sat down, next to Frank. He was also very drunk now. 

 

“Why are you here?” Frank asked him. 

 

"Getting drunk. You?" Trevor said 

 

Franklin was drunk so, he wasn't thinking straight. “He kicked me out for one day.” 

 

"Ouch, man, that sucks." T said 

 

“It does.” F said 

 

Trevor nods his head. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

"It's done." Kenzie said, putting two plates on the table. She also gives some to Chop. 

 

She made them all spaghetti. 

 

Lamar took a bite and was in love with Kenzie's cooking, tho he missed Franklin's too. 

 

"This is delicious, Kenzie. You have to cook for me and Franklin more." he said 

 

Kenzie had another smile. "Aww, you're sweet. And sure, I'II cook again for you guys anytime." 

 

Lamar smiled at her again. 

 

They were eating the food together now. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

“He probably hates me.” Franklin said, mostly to himself, still being in a drunken state of mind. 

 

"I don't think he does." Trevor also said to him. 

 

“He kicked me out.” 

 

Trevor looked at him. "Maybe he needs space for a day?" 

 

“He always told me that he never wants me to leave him.” Frank said, drunkenly. 

 

"Maybe he just wanted to give you time to yourself. Does he cling to you?" Trevor asked, he's wondering this. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Maybe that's it then.” 

 

“I can't go home..” Franklin was talking to himself. 

 

“Alright.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

It's darker out now. 

 

Kenzie was wearing something else now, her black short silk nightgown. She lets her hair down and goes into the guest bedroom. 

 

She gets in the bed, closing her eyes, trying to sleep. 

 

After a few minutes, she gets up and walked out.

 

Lamar was in the dark room, alone again. 

 

He didn't sleep because he didn't want nightmares. He started to cry, slight tears in his eyes. 

 

Kenzie heard Lamar and went into the room. 

 

She gets into the bed with him, pulling the blanket over them. She hugs him as he puts his face in her neck. 

 

Kenzie had her arms wrapped around him as she rubs his back to calm him down. 

 

“Shh, it's okay. I'm here, you're not alone.” 

  
  
Lamar wanted to be held by Franklin but, he also liked Kenzie holding him. He started to calm down and stops crying. 

 

Kenzie slightly smiled as he falls asleep in her arms. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Franklin stayed at a hotel, he slept there. Trevor stays with him. 

 


	26. Chapter 26 - At The Hotel and Older Lovers

_ Franklin stayed at a hotel, he slept there. Trevor stays with him.  _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ In the morning -  _

 

“Two more minutes. Don’t wake my ass up.” Franklin said, in his slight sleep, his eyes still closed. 

 

Franklin wakes up. “Trevor?” 

 

Trevor also wakes up. He opened his eyes. "Yeah, what?" 

 

'Why are we here?” Frank asked him. 

 

Trevor looked at him. "Because you didn't want to go home yesterday so, I got us a hotel to stay in." 

 

“Thanks. But, isn’t Michael worried about you?” 

 

"No, I called him last night. I told him that I had to stay with you to make sure that you were okay and he understood." 

 

“Awww, such a romantic person in letting him know. Although, I know that he’s still married to Amanda.” F said 

 

"Shut up." T said, playfully. "And yes I know this. That bitch won't leave him alone." 

 

“He should divorce her.” 

 

"He should. I've been trying to convince him." Trev also said. 

 

Franklin looks at the older male. “How do you guys have sex if she lives there?” 

 

"She goes out a lot with other guys so, we have a lot of time by ourselves." 

 

“Do you let him ever be dominant?” Franklin also asked. 

 

"Now that's something I don't like to talk about. But, you're a friend, so I'II tell. I let him if I'm in a good mood." 

 

“I’ll tell you everything you want me to tell you.” Frank simply replied to that. 

 

"Are you a bottom?" Trev asked with a smirk. 

 

“We take turns.” 

 

"That's good." Trevor said, with a smile. "You want me to drive you home now?" he also asked him. 

 

“Nope.” Franklin is still slightly sleepy and wants to stay there, for now. 

 

Trevor glared at him. 

 

“He always wants me to fuck him but, I love his dick in me.” Frank said 

 

"Nice details. Now, let's go." 

 

“I’m still sleepy..” 

 

Trevor sighed at that. "Fine, I'II wait until you wake up more." 

 

“You can go see Michael. He’s all alone.” 

 

"Mikey will be fine without me for awhile. He'll be alright but, I'm not going anywhere until you're home." 

 

“How come, T?” 

 

"Because I care about you." 

 

Franklin smiles at that. “Same to you.” 

 

Trevor also smiled a bit. 

 

“I’ll buy breakfast.” 

 

"Ok, Franklin." 

 

“So, T, what do you want to eat?” 

 

"Bacon and eggs." T also said, with another smile. 

 

“I’ll pay and you invite Michael.” 

 

"Ok." 

 

“Call your lover.” 

 

Trevor calls Michael. 

 

"Hey, morning, Sugar Tits." 

 

“Hello.” Michael said 

 

"Me and Franklin are going to go out to breakfast. Wanna come?" 

 

“Yes. Love you, Trev. Also, before we eat, can we go to the bathroom so that I can blow you?” Mikey asked 

 

"I'II pick you up, love you too. And sure~" Trevor replied back. 

 

“I can’t wait.” 

 

Trevor smirked, hanging up the phone. 

 

Franklin looked at him again. “Is he coming?” 

 

"Yes, let's go now." Trevor said to him. 

 

“I’m staying so you two can have some alone time.” Frank said to that. 

 

"Ok then, I'II come back for you tho." 

 

“I’ll be in bed. You can use my car.” 

 

"Alright, see ya." Trevor left after that. 

 

Franklin wanted to give them some alone time. He also wants to sleep some more. 

 

He closed his eyes again as he falls asleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Michael was waiting outside his house, for Trevor to come over. He is in a blue shirt and brown shorts, that are down to his knees. 

 

Trevor meets him there. He smiles at him. 

 

"Hey, Mikey." he said, smiling. 

 

Michael has a smile too. 

 

Trevor hugs him. 

 

Then, he grabs Michael's wrist and pulled him inside, walking towards the bathroom now. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Trevor turned Michael back around. He kissed Mikey's lips, deepening the kiss. 

 

Michael kisses back then, after a few seconds, he pulls away. “..my ass hurts…” 

 

Trevor smirks again, only feeling slightly bad for him. 

 

Michael looks at the ground. “I won't be able to walk properly.” 

 

Trevor noticed that Michael already came so, he pulls Michael's boxers and shorts up. He picks Michael up again, into his arms and carries him out. 

 

"Then, I'II carry you everywhere." Trev said, he also had a smile. 

 

Michael blushes now. “How late are we?!” he yelled. 

 

"Oh no. It's been probably an hour, I guess?" T said 

 

“He’s gonna be pissed at us.” M said 

 

"I think he'll understand, just don't let what happened slip out of that pretty mouth of yours." Trevor also said, into Michael's ear. 

 

“Ok, T.” 

 

Trevor smiled, putting Michael into the car. He gets in and drives off. 

 

He kept driving. He gets to the hotel. 

 

“Nice place.” Michael said 

 

"I know, we're here to get Franklin tho. We'll come back some other time. Stay here, I'II get him." 

 

Trevor gets out and goes upstairs, to the room. 

 

Franklin’s still sleeping. 

 

Trevor knocks on the door. 

 

Franklin was fast asleep. 

 

Trevor walked in. "Franklin, get up." 

 

Franklin groans a little bit. “..why?” 

 

"We have to go now, Michael is waiting for us." 

 

Franklin gets up. “Shit, I’m sorry that I overslept.”

 

"It's fine." Trevor slightly smiles. 

 

Franklin gets his stuff and pays for the room. “Where’s Michael?” 

 

"In the car." 

 

“He’s asleep?” F asked 

 

"No.” T said to the other male. “He's there because he can't walk right now. I don't think you need to ask why." 

 

Franklin had a look now, O.o 

 

Trevor laughed then, got in. 

 

Franklin also gets in. “Hey.” 

 

Michael looked at them. “Hi.” 

 

Trevor started driving again. 

 

Michael and Frank have a conversation. 

 

Trevor was also listening to them as they were talking. 

 

“What place will we go to?” Michael asked 

 

“IHOP. If you guys want to.” Franklin said 

 

"Sure, that's fine by me." Trevor said, smiling again. 

 

Michael looks at Trevor. “Drive to IHOP, sweetheart.” 

 

Trevor smiled more. 

 

He got there in minutes. 

 

They all get out. "Want me to carry you, Mikey?" he asked 

 

“No thanks.” Michael replied 

 

"Alright then." 

 

After that, they all walked inside. 

 

The waiter gave them a table to sit at. 

 

Trevor was sitting next to Michael, Franklin sat across from them. 

 

“This is amazing, that all three of us are together.” Franklin said 

 

Trevor smiled again at that. 

 

Michael smiles to that. “The trio’s back.” 

 


	27. Chapter 27 - Like A Cat In Heat

_ It's still morning, 9:29am -  _

 

Kenzie and Lamar were still cuddling in the bed together. She wakes up and smiled at that. 

 

She got up and walked downstairs. She started making breakfast for them. Lamar was still sleeping, she lets him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie was almost done with breakfast now. 

 

Lamar gets up and walked out with the glasses on. He was wearing the same thing from yesterday, the black sweatpants, no shirt. 

 

"Good morning." Kenzie said, with a smile. 

 

Lamar smiles, hugging Kenzie. "Morning and that smells good." he said 

 

"It's almost done, sit down." she said 

 

Lamar nods his head. He sat down on the couch, waiting for it to be finished. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie and Lamar were done eating. 

 

They were cuddling on the couch now. 

 

Kenzie had changed her clothes, into something else, although still comfortable and relaxing. 

 

Lamar was still wearing the same thing without a shirt. 

 

Kenzie gets up for a second. 

 

Lamar is still laying on the couch. His face heated up as he started panting again. 

 

Kenzie saw this. 

 

"Fuck! I want Franklin again! Damnit!" Lamar yelled, blushing. 

 

"We talked about this yesterday, Lamar. It's one of the side effects of the pills." Kenzie said to him. 

 

Lamar holds a pillow in his arms. "I know that. But, I don't know how I'm gonna explain this and the other thing to Franklin. This side effect is killing me! I'm like a cat in heat! I'm horny all the damn time now!" he said 

 

Kenzie laughed a little bit at that. 

 

Lamar blushed again. He's in his thoughts for a second. 

 

“Can you call Franklin for me?” 

 

Kenzie nods her head, she calls Franklin. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Franklin is eating his food with the guys when he got the phone call. 

 

"Sorry, Franklin, am I bothering you?" Kenzie asked 

 

“I’m at IHOP with Trevor and Michael.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie looked at Lamar for a second. She noticed that Lamar had his eyes closed now. Then, she talked to Frank again. 

 

"When you're done, you have to come back, we have a problem here." she said to him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Franklin gets worried. “What’s wrong?!” 

 

"Easy there, Lamar is just experiencing another side effect. We were gonna tell you yesterday but, you left. The side effect is something I can't help him with or do anything about. He needs you." 

 

“What’s the side effect?” Frank asked 

 

Kenzie slightly blushed. "Have you noticed him being more sexual than usual? The side effect makes him horny and want sex more. He's panting like crazy right now." 

 

Franklin blushes to that. “Yeah..” 

 

"He has a pillow in between his legs and he won't stop saying your name in a tone. Because of the medicine, he's acting like a cat in heat." Kenzie also said. 

 

“That would explain why he wants me to be dominant.” 

 

"..yep. Have you been denying him that lately?" Kenzie asked 

 

Trevor was still eating but, also listening in on the conversation. 

 

“What do you mean, Kenzie? In me denying him?” 

 

Kenzie signed at that. "Fine, I'II ask differently. Has he been top lately?" 

 

“Yes. I love it when he is.” Franklin said to her. 

 

"I thought you took turns. Maybe he wants to be bottom sometimes." 

 

“That’s true but, he’s a lot better than me.” 

 

"Franklin, he really wants you, badly." 

 

“I need a break. I love Lamar but, I’m always stressed with him.” 

 

"Because you're worried that he's gonna do something again? I get being stressed but, he needs you, Franklin." 

 

Franklin sighs a little bit. 

 

"Wait, you know what, take that break. I'II take care of him until you get back." Kenzie also said to him then, hangs up. 

 

Franklin sighed again. 

 

“I have to go as soon as we’re done eating. I’ll still pay.” he said to them. 

 

"Ok, I understand." Trevor said 

 

Franklin looked at him. “What did you hear?” he asked 

 

"A little of what you were saying." 

 

Franklin eats his food in silence. He finished his breakfast. 

 

Trevor also got done with the breakfast. 

 

Franklin looked at them. “Is everyone done?” 

 

"I am." Trev said 

 

“I’m almost done.” Michael said 

 

Michael finished after another minute. 

 

“Get the waiter.” Frank said 

 

Trevor did. 

 

“What’s the total?” F asked 

 

“$45.69” the waiter said 

 

Franklin pays for the meal. 

 

Michael was whispering in Trevor’s ear now. “Round two?” 

 

"Maybe later." Trevor said to him. 

 

“With my mouth?” Michael whispers back. 

 

"Oh sweetheart, do we not remember what that turned into?" Trevor whispered into Michael's ear. He also secretly grabs Michael's ass. 

 

Michael holds in his moans. 

 

Trevor smirked, letting go and walking out of there. 

 

Michael thanks Frank and goes with Trevor. 

 

Franklin also left IHOP, after that. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar was still panting. 

 

Kenzie got him a wash cloth with cold water on it and a pillowcase with ice in it. She puts both on him. 

 

"That's fucking cold." Lamar said to her. 

 

"I know. It's to help you relax tho." she said 

 

"Ok." he said, leaving the stuff on. 

 

Lamar hugs the pillow again with the cold stuff on. 

 

Kenzie feeds Chop and she also pets his head. She smiles, going back inside. 

 

Lamar was still laying on the couch. Kenzie sat down, next to him. 

 

Lamar was feeling better now. 

 

"Thanks, Kenzie." He had a smile. 

 

Kenzie smiled at him. "Of course." 

 

Then, she took the stuff off him and goes back into the kitchen. After that, she walks back. 

 

Kenzie was sitting near Lamar on the couch again. 

 

She smiles more, watching the movie with him. 

 

After awhile, she gets up and goes into the bathroom. 

 


	28. Chapter 28 - Loving Him

Franklin arrives back home. “Lamar?” 

 

"Hey, Franklin." Lamar said with a smile, looking at him. 

 

“I know about the side effect.” Franklin said 

 

Lamar blushed deeply, looking away. 

 

“Where’s Kenzie?” Frank also asked him. 

 

"In here." Kenzie said, walking out of the bathroom. 

 

Franklin looked at her. “Thanks for staying with him.” 

 

Then, he looked at Lamar. 

 

“Lamar, are you still in heat?” 

 

Lamar's blush darkened. "N-No..." 

 

Kenzie looks at Franklin. "I got it down with ice and cold water." she said 

 

“My bad.” F said 

 

"No, we're glad that you're back. Lamar has something to tell you. The heat thing was one thing but, he also wants to say something else." Kenzie also said to him. 

 

“Really?” 

 

Lamar glanced at him. "..y-yeah. Sit down." 

 

Franklin sat down and is automatically worried. 

 

"It's nothing bad." Lamar also said. 

 

Franklin relaxes a little bit. 

 

"..not right now but, do you want kids, Franklin? Because I want a kid or two." 

 

“What gender?” Franklin asked 

 

"A boy or a girl. Or both." 

 

Franklin looked at Lamar again. “Both? And babies?” 

 

Lamar nods his head. "Yes." 

 

Kenzie smiles, sitting down, next to Lamar. 

 

"That's what we were talking about yesterday, Franklin. When you guys want kids, I'II carry them for you two." she said 

 

Lamar also had a slight smile. "I asked her and she said yes. We just had to talk to you about this but, you left. So, we were waiting for you to come back." he said 

 

Franklin remembers that he got jealous for nothing. Then, he talked. “So which of us will have sex with you?” 

 

Kenzie's face went bright red. "Um, actually, at the hospital, they do this thing where they put one of you guys sperm into my eggs. I should become pregnant in a few days after that." 

 

Franklin felt like an idiot. “I’m sorry, Kenzie.” 

 

Kenzie has a smile. "That's okay." she said 

 

Lamar almost laughed. 

 

“Which of us will donate the sperm?” Frank also asks her. 

 

"I was kinda hoping you'd let me." L said 

 

“Anything for you.” F said 

 

Lamar smiles at that. 

 

"We can do this in two weeks because then, Lamar will be off his pills for good. And he'll be able to see without the glasses too." Kenzie said to them. 

 

Franklin thought about it. “In other words, he’s not gonna be in heat anymore?” 

 

Kenzie nodded her head. "Yeah." she said 

 

“It’s not that bad of a side effect.” Frank said 

 

"For you anyway." Lamar said, smirking. 

 

“You'll be dominant.” 

 

"Sure." Lamar had a smirk. 

 

“Can I take the pills?” Franklin also asked. 

 

"No, you can't." Kenzie said 

 

“Lamar would want me to.” 

 

Kenzie looked at Lamar, glaring at him. That look meant 'no'. 

 

"Sorry, Franklin but, no, you can't take them." Lamar said, looking at him again. 

 

“I tried.” Frank simply replied. 

 

"Yes, you did." Kenzie said then, she laughs. 

 

Lamar was smiling at her. "Hey, Kenzie, I wanted to also ask you another thing." 

 

"Sure, what is it?" Kenzie asked him. 

 

"Since you're my doctor and will be carrying my child, will you live here with us? You can have the guest room. You can stay with Franklin's permission, of course." Lamar said 

 

He looked at Franklin. 

 

"Please, Frank, let her stay." he said, with another smile. 

 

Frank looked at them. “Yes but, can I ask you a question privately?” 

 

Kenzie was looking at him again. "Um, sure?" she said 

 

Lamar hugs her. 

 

“I meant with Lamar.” 

 

Kenzie slightly blushes. "Oh, sorry." she also said, shyly. 

 

Franklin just had a smile. “It’s okay, sweetheart.”

 

Kenzie smiled at him. 

 

Lamar gets up, off the couch, standing now. 

 

They went into the room together, alone. Kenzie stayed in the living room. 

 

Franklin has a ring in his pocket. “You can come in here with us, Kenzie.” 

 

"Ok! Coming!" Kenzie said, happily. 

 

She walked into the room. 

 

Franklin got down on his knee. “I love you with all of my heart. You make me happy and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He opens a small, black box with the ring in it. “Will you marry me, Lamar Davis?” 

 

Kenzie nearly screamed in excitement. 

 

Lamar felt so happy and loved by him. He blushed and smiled again. He kissed him on the lips then, pulled away. He stared into Franklin's eyes. "Yes." he said, in a happy and loving voice. 

 

Franklin gets excited and puts the ring on Lamar.  

 

Lamar was smiling, looking at it. 

 

Kenzie was also staring at the ring. 

 

"Kenzie, will you be the maid of honor for our wedding?" Lamar asked her. 

 

Kenzie smiles more. "Really!? Yes! :D" She hugs him. 

 

Lamar wrapped his arms around her. 

 

Franklin becomes jealous again. 

 

Lamar noticed this. "Franklin, you gotta stop doing that." 

 

Kenzie looked at Franklin, slightly confused. 

 

“I didn’t do anything.” Franklin said 

 

Lamar sighed softly at that. "Can we talk?" 

 

Franklin nods his head. “Yeah, we can.” 

 

They walked outside together. Kenzie went into the kitchen. 

 

Franklin stares at him. “What’s wrong?” 

 

"I noticed that look, you're jealous of her. Don't lie ethier." Lamar said to him. 

 

Franklin kept his stare. “You belong to me.” 

 

Lamar ignored him and continued to talk.  "Kenzie's a great friend. But, I love you, Franklin. She is gonna carry our child or children. When I hug her or are near her, please don't be jealous. I care about her. I really love you tho, she wouldn't replace you ever. I just want you guys to like each other and not fight ever, not over me or anything." 

 

Franklin felt bad now. “I’m sorry.” 

 

Lamar kept staring at Franklin. "No, I am, I should've talked to you yesterday. I should have stopped you and made you hear me out. There was nothing going on between me and Kenzie. We were just making plans, happy ones. She's also a doctor so, I just wanted to know if that was a side effect or not." he said to him. 

 

“I saw you carrying her bridal style. But when I try to do it with you.. You complain and we get into a fight.” 

 

"I was just so happy that she said 'yes' to carrying our kids. I just pick her up, started hugging and holding her in happiness. And listen, I'm sorry I yell at you because of that, I just don't like being carried." Lamar also said. 

 

Frank slightly sighed. “Now you understand why I’m jealous.” 

 

Lamar looked down at the ground, sadly. "I'm sorry." 

 

Franklin just kissed him. 

 

Lamar smiled, kissing back. In a few seconds, he pulled away. He grabs Franklin's hands and kisses them. Then, he stares into Frank's eyes again, still holding the shorter male's hands. 

 

"I love you, Franklin Clinton." he said, still smiling. 

 

“Love you, Lamar Clinton.” 

 

Lamar blushed again. "Don't say that, we're not married yet." But, he was still smiley tho. 

 

“Mr. Lamar Clinton.” 

 

Lamar blushes even more. "Shut up." 

 

“Nope.” F said 

 

"Fine." L said 

 

Franklin only smiles. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

Kenzie was smiling, watching them. 

 

'They are so cute together.' she thought to herself. 

 


	29. Chapter 29 - Nice Life

_A few hours later -_

 

Kenzie puts some stuff in her car, driving back after.

 

She moved in with them. She set up the guest bedroom to be her own room, the guys helped her with the boxers. That room was done. It looked nice.

 

She had went out shopping for food.

 

Lamar and Franklin were cuddling on the couch again now, while she was gone.

 

“I love our new life.” Frank said

 

Lamar couldn't stop his smile as he slightly kissed Franklin's neck.

 

“What do we do now?”

 

Lamar laughed into Franklin's shoulder. "I don't really know, Franky."

 

“Really? Franky?”

 

"What? I've called you that before. Now you're complaining?"

 

“You never called me that before.” Franklin said

 

"Whatever, listen, you always call me a teddy bear. I always call you ‘sexy’ during sex but, I don't know what to call you that's cute that would fit you." Lamar said, crossing his arms.

 

“Call me your husband.”

 

Lamar looked away, blushing.

 

“That’s my nickname.”

 

"Nope. I don't like it." Lamar started thinking.

 

“I do.”

 

Lamar looked at Franklin.

 

Kenzie came back and puts the groceries on the table. She heard the conversation, she walked over. She whispered into Lamar's ear.

 

Lamar smiled again. "I love it! :D" he said

 

Kenzie also smiles, walking away.

 

“Hey, babygirl.” Frank said to her.

 

Kenzie blushed, looking at him. "Is that my nickname now?"

 

“Yes.”

 

"I love it." Kenzie said, with a smile then, she went into the kitchen again.

 

“Love you, babygirl.”

 

"Aww, I also love you both." Kenzie was still smiling.

 

Franklin smiles to that.

 

Kenzie had another smile, cooking something for them all while Lamar and Franklin spend time together on the couch.

 

Franklin stretched his arms.

 

"Franklin, you're gonna love Kenzie's cooking. It's delicious." Lamar said, smiling.

 

Kenzie smiled again at that.

 

“Good, because I suck at cooking.” Franklin also said.

 

Kenzie laughs with kind-hearted intend.

 

"Well, boys, any requests?" she asked them.

 

“Burgers.” Franklin replied back.

 

"Same." Lamar had a smile, saying that.  

 

"Ok then. I'II make that."

 

Franklin also has a smile. “Yay.”

 

Kenzie started making the burgers.

 

Franklin decides to put on Lamar's favorite movie, which is the Titanic. Lamar just really likes romantic movies, tho Franklin and Kenzie are the only ones who know this, he keeps it a secret from others.

 

Lamar kept his smile again as he wraps his arms around Franklin. He whispers into Franklin's ear. "I love you, sugar bear~" he said

 

Franklin smiled at him. “Love that name.”

 

"Good." Lamar kissed him then, pulls back. "Kenzie gave me the nickname idea tho."

 

Kenzie smiled, hearing them as they were loving each other.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_A few minutes later -_

 

Kenzie gives Lamar and Franklin two plates with two burgers on each. She also got one for herself, on a plate. She sat down, next to Lamar and watches the movie with them.

 

Franklin is enjoying that meal.

 

Kenzie is done eating and puts her plate in the sink. She sits back down again.

 

Franklin continues to eat his meal.

 

Lamar is finished now. "That was great burgers. Thank you, Kenzie. I love them." he said to her.

 

Franklin also finished and kissed Kenzie's hands. “It was perfect.”

 

Lamar kisses Kenzie's right cheek.

 

Kenzie blushes again. "You're welcome, both of you." she said, with another smile.

 

She got up and grabs their plates. She started washing the dishes for them.

 

“Let’s continue to watch the Titanic.” F said

 

"Yeah." L said

 

After a minute, Kenzie got done and watched it with them again.

 

"I love this movie." she said

 

Franklin had a grin. “He loves romantic movies.”

 

"Aww." Kenzie said, still smiling. 

 

Lamar slightly blushed.

 

“I don’t love romance movies..” Frank also said, although, he kept watching the movie anyway. 

 


	30. Chapter 30 - Just a Game, Slight Sadness, & Comfort

_Franklin had a grin. “He loves romantic movies.”_

 

_"Aww." Kenzie said, still smiling._

 

_Lamar slightly blushed._

 

_“I don’t love romance movies..” Frank also said, although, he kept watching the movie anyway._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_Two hours later -_

 

The movie is over now.

 

Franklin fell asleep, during it.

 

Kenzie laughed quietly.

 

Lamar got closer to him and whispers in Franklin's ear again.

 

"Wake up, sleepyhead." he said

 

Franklin didn’t wake up.

 

Lamar smirks, getting up. "Kenzie, follow me."

 

Kenzie does that, they went into the kitchen.

 

Lamar got a pot and filled it with ice cold water.

 

They walked back, sneaking behind Franklin.

 

"He's gonna be mad." Kenzie whispered

 

"I don't care, he shouldn't of fallen asleep. He'll be mad but, he will still love me after." Lamar whispers to her.

 

Then, he pours it all over Franklin.

 

Franklin wakes up. “What the fuck-!?” he yells out.

 

Lamar put the pot down on the table. He's laughing now.

 

“IT'S NOT FUNNY!” Franklin also yelled.

 

"HE'S MAD! RUN!" Lamar said, still laughing.

 

Kenzie also laughs again.

 

They both run away from him.

 

Franklin is pissed off as hell. “WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU SPILLED ALL OF THAT COLD WATER OVER ME!”

 

Lamar and Kenzie heard him but, were outside now.

 

They were laughing so much, Lamar laughs harder and louder now. He falls on the ground, still going.

 

Kenzie smiled at him as she laughed again.

 

Franklin stays inside, still angry.

 

"I love pulling pranks on Franklin. I haven't for a year tho. I finally got a chance to. That was fun." Lamar said to her. He smiled again. 

 

Franklin walked into their room. He locks the bedroom door.

 

Lamar and Kenzie went back inside.

 

He tries to walk into the room, to open that door but, it's locked.

 

"Seriously, Franklin? You can't be that mad at me."

 

Franklin doesn’t say anything.

 

"Fine, I guess that I'm sleeping with Kenzie tonight. She'll let me in her bed. See ya, bear~" Lamar also said to him, smirking again. He talked sarcastically, he wasn't being serious about it. He started to leave.

 

Franklin is even more pissed now.

 

Lamar left, he walked towards Kenzie. He had a sad look.

 

Kenzie looked at him. "What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

 

"Franklin is mad at me. Great, that's all I needed. I was just playing.. I'II give him space tho. I think that I'II sleep out here tonight." Lamar said

 

"You sure?"

 

Lamar nods his head. "Yeah." he said, sadly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Franklin is on his phone, still in the room.

 

It's sundown out again.

 

Lamar looked out there, he noticed that. "I'm tired. I think I'II sleep now." he said, getting on the other side of the couch.

 

Kenzie goes into her room and grabs two things. She walks back. She gave a pillow and blanket to him.

 

Lamar had a slight smile. "Thanks." he said

 

"You're welcome." Kenzie said, walking somewhere else.

 

Lamar closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

 

Meanwhile, Franklin was not tired. He turns his phone off.

 

Lamar was sad but, falls asleep.

 

He was sleeping until he has a nightmare and wakes up, crying.

 

'Fuck..why won't they stop...?' he thought, to himself.

 

Kenzie had changed into a dark gray short nightgown. She heard him and walked out.

 

Lamar was sitting up.

 

Kenzie sat down, next to him. She hugs Lamar.

 

"It's okay, Lamar." she said, trying to calm him down. She rubs his back in soothing circles.

 

Franklin feels bad, he gets up and unlocks the door.

 

Lamar stops crying and felt better.

 

Kenzie touches his face, gently, wiping away the tears.

 

"Are you okay now, Lamar?" she asked him, in a gentle, loving tone of voice.

 

"Yeah, I'm okay." Lamar also said to her, with a slight smile.

 

She also smiles, letting go of his face.

 

She got up, seeing Franklin there. She smiled more, walking past him.

 

"Goodnight, you two." she said in a kind voice then, she went into her room, closing the door behind her.

 

“I’m sorry.” Franklin said to him.

 

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of played like that."

 

“It’s my fault.”

 

Lamar puts his head in his hands. "Please don't say that. It's not." he said, quietly.

 

“It is. I overreacted.”

 

Lamar just looked at him, slight tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped those eyes.

 

Franklin hugs him.

 

Lamar wrapped his arms around Franklin's shoulders. "Sorry..."

 

Franklin kisses him on the cheek.

 

Lamar smiles at him.

 

“Love you.” Frank also said.

 

"Love you too."

 

Franklin smiles at that.

 

Lamar smiled back.

 

“We good?” Franklin asked

 

"..yeah." Lamar said, smiling.

 

“Mr. Lamar Clinton.”

 

Lamar blushes, covering his face in his hands. "Why can't you call me that after we're married?"

 

“I love that ring.” F said

 

"Me too." L said, still blushing.

 

“Love it so much.”

 

"..yep." 

 


	31. Chapter 31 - There For Him & Damn~

Lamar sometimes gets sad and goes outside at night to sit down on the ground. He usually thinks to himself. 

 

He drops the pillow that was in his arms, he's crying again. 

 

Lamar's tears fall onto the ground. He takes off the ring and looks at it. He is shaking. 

 

"Am I even worth it anymore?" he quietly said 

 

'I can't stop thinking bad thoughts...' he thought, to himself. 

 

Lamar didn't have the glasses on so, he could only halfy see. Everything was slightly blurry. 

 

He puts the ring down, near him. He closed his eyes for a second. 

 

Franklin walked out and over to him. He sat down, next to him. He hugs Lamar. 

 

Lamar slightly smiled at that. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ The next day -  _

 

Frank wakes up and noticed that Lamar was not in the bed with him. 

 

“Lamar?” 

 

Lamar walked out with a towel on his shoulders. 

"I was taking a shower." he said 

 

“Oh.” Frank simply replied. 

 

Lamar just smiles and kissed him. 

 

Franklin kisses back until he heard Kenzie getting excited about the kissing. 

 

"So adorable! :D" Kenzie couldn't help but, yell that. She was standing there, in the doorway. 

 

“Why are you up?” Franklin asked her. 

 

Kenzie looked at him. "Oh, because I made you two something that I forgot to yesterday. I've been up since 4:30 am, silly." she said, smiling. 

 

She notices that these two were about to be intimate. 

 

"Oh... I'II wait in the living room." she also said then, left, walking away. 

 

Lamar had a smirk 

 

He laughed then, he got on top of him. "Let's make this quick because Kenzie made us a surprise that she's very excited for." 

 

“Do anything.” Franklin said 

 

"A blow, sexy~?" Lamar said to him. 

 

Frank thought about it. Then, he suggested something else. 

 

“Ride me please.” 

 

Lamar's smirk faded as he blushed madly. He looked at him with an unsure look. 

 

He slowly took his clothes off. 

 

Franklin gets aroused. 

 

Lamar got the bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand drawer, putting both on Franklin's dick. After that, he puts the bottle back. 

 

Then, Lamar slowly got on. He wasn't in the mood for this but, he didn't want to tell Franklin that. 

 

Franklin blushes like crazy. 

 

Lamar hid pretty well the fact he doesn't want to do this right now. He puts Franklin's dick inside himself and thrusted back. He moaned as he was also blushing. 

 

Franklin thrusts inside of Lamar, gently. 

 

Lamar moans, leaning down. He kissed Franklin's neck again. 

 

Franklin gives a love bite to Lamar, all over his neck. 

 

Lamar didn't mind, he does the same to Frank's neck. 

 

Franklin moaned so much louder. 

 

Lamar liked it and sat up, he thrusted faster on Franklin's erection.  

 

“You're so tight~ Lamar~” 

 

Lamar panted, putting his forehead on Franklin's. "No dirty talk right now." he said, panting. 

 

Franklin nods his head. 

 

Lamar was looking at him as he went harder and deeper. 

 

“I’m gonna cum~” Frank also said 

 

Lamar stared into Franklin's eyes. "I know~" 

 

Franklin stares back at him. “Don’t tease me.” 

 

"I'm not..." 

 

“I’ll blow you.” Franklin's voice has slight sarcasm in it. 

 

Lamar glared at him as he went hard and deep again, also in a fast pace. 

 

Franklin came in the condom. 

 

Lamar got off him. He lays on his stomach, away from Franklin. 

 

Franklin goes on his knees. 

 

Lamar moved towards Franklin. He was still hard after all. 

 

Franklin licks the tip. 

 

Lamar bit his lip. 

 

“You're so hard for me~” F said 

 

"Yeah~" L said 

 

Franklin takes him all in and starts to suck it. 

 

Lamar was moaning now. 

 

Franklin sucked him harder with each moan he let out. 

 

Lamar was blushing as he was panting again. 

 

Franklin pulls away to catch his breath. 

 

Lamar hides his face with his arms. He's blushing too much and is very hot everywhere. 

 

After a few more seconds, Franklin takes him in again. 

 

Lamar moans again. 

 

Franklin felt that Lamar would cum soon, feeling the precum in his mouth. 

 

Lamar came inside Franklin's mouth. 

 

Franklin pulled back again and swallows every last drop. 

 

Lamar's ass hurts again. He slowly puts on his boxers and dark gray sweatpants. 

 

Lamar lays down on his back, relaxing and resting now. 

 


	32. Chapter 32 - Being In Happiness

_Lamar lays down on his back, relaxing and resting now._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_A few minutes later -_

 

Lamar gets up, off the bed. He leaves the room.

 

Franklin finished putting some clothes on and goes into the living room.

 

They were both there.

 

Kenzie smiles at them and grabs their hands. She pulls them into the kitchen. There on the counter was a big chocolate cake.

 

"I made this for you guys to celebrate your engagement." she said, happily.

 

“You didn’t have to, babygirl.” Franklin said to her.

 

"But, I wanted to." Kenzie also said, with a smile.

 

"Cake :D Thanks, Kenzie." Lamar said, hugging her.

 

Franklin picks her up.

 

"Franklin!" Kenzie yelled out, almost laughing.

 

Lamar laughed at this.

 

Franklin smiles at her. “You're my babygirl.”

 

Kenzie looked at him, smiling. "Aww Franklin but, put me down so we can cut the cake."

 

Franklin gives her puppy dog eyes.

 

Kenzie kisses his right cheek.

 

Lamar kissed Franklin's other cheek then, grabs Kenzie, putting her in his arms.

 

“I’ll cut the cake.” Frank replied

 

"Ok." Lamar said to him, he puts Kenzie down on the couch. Then, he sat down, next to her.

 

Kenzie smiled again.

 

Franklin looks at them. “Who knows that I’m gonna be a married man soon?”

 

Lamar smiles at that.

 

“Did any of you guys told anyone else?” Frank also asked.

 

"I told a friend of mine. I don't really have anyone else to tell." Kenzie said

 

"I haven't told anyone yet." Lamar also said. He forgot to, after all.

 

Frank glanced at Lamar. “So you didn’t tell Trevor or Michael, did you?”

 

Lamar slightly stared at him. "I thought that you'd want to."

 

“Yes..” Frank said

 

Trevor walked in, carrying Michael.

 

"Hey guys." Trevor said, with a smile.

 

Lamar was thinking. His eyes widened. "My ring! Shit!" he said, almost running out.

 

Kenzie grabs Lamar's arm, pulling him back down. "Lamar, relax, I grabbed it last night. Here." she said with another smile, giving him the ring.

 

Lamar sighed in relief, putting the ring back on his finger.

 

“Who wants cake?” Franklin asks all of them.

 

"Me! :D" Lamar and Kenzie said at the same time, with smiles.

 

"Me too." Trev said, smiling.

 

“I want some cake too.” Michael said

 

Franklin gives out some pieces of cake to all of them.

 

Lamar hugs Kenzie again. "Franklin, tell them about the other thing that we have planned." he said

 

He also smiled more.

 

Trevor turned his head, interested.

 

Franklin stares at Lamar, for a second. “You tell them.”

 

Lamar was staring at Frank. "Nah, come on, you tell them."

 

Kenzie eats her cake. Lamar is almost finished with his piece.

 

Everyone is finished except Michael. Kenzie grabs the empty plates and puts them in the sink. Then, she sat back down.

 

Michael loves the cake.

 

Trevor smiles and kisses Michael's head.

 

"So, now that you guys are done with the cake that I made. Franklin and Lamar, you wanna tell them the other news?" Kenzie said, excited.

 

"What news?" Trevor asked

 

Lamar smiled, hugging her again.

 

Franklin was looking at the guys. “Lamar and I will be having children. Thanks to Kenzie who’s gonna carry them.”

 

"Isn't that great?" Kenzie asked, smiling again.

 

"That's great, you two." Trevor also said, with another smile.

 

Trevor looked slightly sad so, Kenzie pulls him aside, away from the others.

 

Trevor was being quiet, more than usual. He was just standing there, in front of Kenzie.

 

"After I have Lamar's child, I can have yours. If you want. I know that you've always wanted one of your own." Kenzie said, she stared up at him as she talked.

 

"Really?" T said, getting hope.

 

Kenzie nods her head, with a nice and warm smile.

 

"Yes, thank you, Kenzie." Trevor hugs her, he's very happy now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After everything was decided, those two, Trevor and Michael left.

 

Lamar and Franklin were sitting on the couch again.

 

Kenzie puts away the cake then, she goes into the living room.

 

She was standing in front of them.

 

"Can I talk to you two about something?" she asked them.

 

Franklin had a smile. “Sure, babygirl.”

 

Kenzie sat down, with them. "After I have Lamar's child. I promised Trevor that I'd have his child for him. It'll give you guys time to get use to a baby. Then, I'II have Franklin's child. That sound alright to you guys?"

 

"I'm fine with that." Lamar said to her.

 

Franklin was silent, for a few seconds.

 

"So, that's okay, Franklin?" Kenzie looked at him again.

 

Franklin smiles a bit. “Yeah.”

 

Kenzie smiled at that. "Great."

 

"You're already loving. You'd be a great mama and a big help. Considering that me and Franklin don't know much about babies." Lamar also said, looking at Kenzie. He has a smile again.

 

“If it was possible, then Lamar would be the pregnant one.” Frank has a grin, he slightly laughed at the thought.

 

Lamar had a glare now. "Not happening, ever. Besides, that's not possible."

 

“It’s possible in my dreams.”

 

Lamar just rolled his eyes.

 

Kenzie was still smiling, as she heard these two talking. She was deep in her thoughts now. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be a sequel to this Fanfiction :)


End file.
